Bloodsucking Fiends
by hg-always
Summary: HIATUS--After being turned into a vampire by Lord Voldemort's prisoner, Ginny tries to run from Harry in an effort to keep him safe. But Harry Potter has his own plans. H/G Post Hogwarts.
1. Prologue: Captive

**Story Author: **Faye

**Disclaimer:** It's a good thing I don't own Harry Potter or else Ginny would be a vampire by now. Hehehe… And Christopher Moore wrote a book called _Bloodsucking Fiends_, so I guess I don't own the title either.

**AN:** By the way, the story is called **Bloodsucking **_**Fiends**_ – not _Friends_.

* * *

_October 26, 2002 - 11:00 P.M._

He sat on the armchair facing the window, his back to the visitor. In front of him, three dead bodies laid on the floor. Just the sight of them made a sickening smile creep up his face. He watched the flames in the fireplace flicker as the visitor pleaded with him.

"Master, please!"

The man seemed to be exhausted. His black eyes sparkled with fear. He knew his master wasn't the one to forgive very quickly. He'd failed his mission twice, and he knew he would fail the third as well if he were forced to try again.

"Do as I say, Dramius," the creature on the couch turned around to face his follower, "or pay for it with your life."

Dramius whimpered as he whispered, "Master, he is too strong."

The Dark Lord towered over the Death Eater, who was on his knees, begging for his life.

"Do you think I do not know about the boy's strength?" the Dark Lord questioned the man. "Do you think I do not know that my own life is in jeopardy while he is still alive? "Why do you think I've been trying to destroy him for twenty-one years? The boy is twenty-two now! He shouldn't have lived to see his second birthday! He is twenty-one years stronger than when he defeated me before, Dramius! I do not have the intent of letting him live past his twenty-third birthday. Now you find him and bring him to me!"

"Master, I cannot – "

"Bring him to me!"

Dramius started whimpering again. "Master, please. I've noticed a girl. She's not as strong as him… he'd do anything for her…"

The Dark Lord perked up at Dramius's words.

"Girl? Certainly Potter wouldn't be as brainless to walk around in public with a girl. He, I might add, is not an idiotic moron like you."

Dramius bent lower on the ground in front of the Dark Lord. He pretended not to notice his master's offending words, but instead said, "No, My Lord. I followed him a few times and I found him meeting up with that blood traitor Weasley – "

"Ahh – the Weasley girl," the Dark Lord remarked, chuckling. "I should have known…"

* * *

_October 28, 2002 – Midnight_

Dramius Apparated into the cabin with a struggling Ginny Weasley held tight in his arms. Dramius threw her in front of his master. Voldemort saw the look of extreme terror in Ginny's eyes as she realized what situation she was caught in. He chuckled as he flicked out his wand and waved it in the air. Before Ginny even sensed the slight difference of the air, she knew she was trapped. Voldemort had put an anti-Disapparating charm inside the cabin.

Before Ginny could try to force her legs to get up and run, Dramius picked her up and push her onto a wooden chair. Voldemort flicked his wand again and Ginny found her arms tied up behind the chair.

Ginny gritted her teeth. "You won't get away with this!" she screamed at Voldemort. "Harry isn't going to fall for your trap! You can kill me! I don't care! Just kill me!"

Ginny was trying to be brave, but in the inside she was crying intensely; she didn't want to die.

"Silly girl…" Voldemort laughed. "There will be no sense in killing you - now…"

Voldemort walked out of the cabin door laughing, with Dramius following behind. Before Dramius closed the door, the full moon allowed Ginny to catch glimpses of some very tall trees. There seemed to be no sounds at all. Not even the chirping of crickets. The whole forest seemed to be dead. Even the trees seemed to be drooping a little.

And then the door closed and Ginny found she was stuck in complete darkness. She heard two pops outside, and knew that Voldemort and his Death Eater were gone.

That's when she broke down and started crying. She knew nobody was going to find her here. She cried for what seemed like hours, until she finally tried to knock some sense into herself.

_Okay, Ginny,_ she thought._ Calm Down. You can find a way out of this. Just calm down._

She took three deep breaths, and looked around at her surroundings. In the darkness, the only things she could make out were the walls of the cabin. The only furniture in the small room was the chair she was bound to.

Ginny wiggled her hands a bit and noticed that she wasn't tied up very tight. She tried to free her hands by twisting them upwards. After a few minutes, she finally got her hands free.

It was just then that Ginny had noticed how cold it was. All she was wearing were long pajama bottoms and a spaghetti strap; the Death Eater kidnapped her when she was in her flat getting ready for bed.

As she wrapped her arms around her chest for warmth, Ginny wandered if her flat mate, Susie, would notice if she was gone. Susie had been out on a date with her boyfriend in Hogsmeade when Ginny had been kidnapped. She'd probably think Ginny had gone to the Burrow when she found her missing.

Ginny hurried to where she thought the cabin door was. She grabbed the handle, and then realized that the door was bolted at the top. The Death Eater her taken her wand with him, so she had to climb up on the chair to reach the lock. Just when she thought she felt the lock at her fingertips, the lock jumped up.

_What? How could the lock jump up?_

Ginny jumped to reach the lock, but then realized that the lock jumped as well, but the door stayed bolted.

She realized that Voldemort did that to upset her. That's why he left her hands tied so loosely. So that she could have a go at the lock!

Mad with anger, she jumped off the chair and banged it hard against the door. The chair completely shattered.

Ginny couldn't take it anymore. She was completely aware that no one was able to hear her, but she screamed anyway. She screamed until her throat was hoarse.

* * *

Harry Potter woke up in the dead of night, clutching his hands to the burning scar on his forehead. He put his glasses on and felt his chest. He was sweating like mad. He couldn't remember the dream he just had, but he knew something was wrong.

* * *

**AN:** Hi guys! This is my new Harry and Ginny Fic. Hope you enjoy! 


	2. Bloodshot Eyes and Pointed Teeth

**Story Author: **Faye

**Disclaimer:** It's a good thing I don't own Harry Potter or else Ginny would be a vampire by now. Hehehe… And Christopher Moore wrote a book called _Bloodsucking Fiends_, so I guess I don't own the title either.

**AN: **This Fic is _not_ the sequel to **HPMGWA**. This is a completely different one.

* * *

Harry walked down the stairs of his rather large house. His eyes were drooping because he hadn't been able to sleep for hours. His scar had been prickling endlessly throughout the morning. He had found himself filled with strange emotion at odd times: Voldemort's emotions. 

As Harry sat down in his sunlit kitchen, his feeling of unease abruptly turned into mad happiness. He found himself laughing out loud.

Something was terribly wrong. If Voldemort was happy, something was _always_ wrong.

Voldemort had been careful to not let Harry enter his thoughts, but sometimes Voldemort's emotions had just _slipped_ from his mind into Harry's. When he was extremely angry or happy, he didn't have much control over his emotions.

But today – today was different. Harry could feel it. _Sense_ it. It was like Voldemort wasn't even bothering to block his emotions from Harry. Like he _wanted_ Harry to feel his happiness.

_He's playing with me_, Harry thought. _He must have done something completely horrible, and he knows I haven't got a clue _what!

Being an internationally famous Auror, it was Harry's job to hunt down Voldemort. But he would have been hunting down Voldemort anyway even if he weren't an Auror. Lily and James had managed to give him twenty-one years of his life, and he wasn't about to just let himself get killed and not avenge them.

His job had its benefits, though. For one, his vault in Gringotts had been magically enlarged twice because his Galleons kept on pilling up and were just too much to fit in a regular-sized vault.

He also got to perform magical activities that would have cost non-Auror wizards hundreds of Galleons and a trip to the Wizengamot's courtroom ten.

Harry realized that it was Sunday, and he had the day off. He carried his feet back upstairs, planning on taking a long, hot shower to get his mind off of Voldemort.

* * *

Ginny woke up, trembling, in the cabin. She felt an awful pain in her back where she had sat leaning against the wooden wall. The remnants of the shattered chair lay scattered on the floor next to her. 

She stood up, but quickly sat back down and tugged her knees to her chest when the felt the coldness of the cabin; there were cracks in the walls that allowed cold wind to pass through the small room.

A little light entered the cabin through those cracks, and Ginny was able to see that the cabin was completely bare. Only for four walls, and nothing else.

Tears filled Ginny's eyes. She knew there was no way she was getting out of that cabin unless Voldemort wanted her to get out.

She shook long, red hair out of her eyes and let out a loud scream. It was useless but she screamed anyway –

Suddenly she heard a hiss. Ginny spun her head around and faced the corner opposite of her.

A small gasp escaped her lips.

A snake, at least twelve feet in length, was slithering towards Ginny and making odd hissing sounds.

Ginny leaned against the wall, paralyzed with fear. She hardly believed her luck when the snake stopped in its tracks, and started hissing again.

Then she realized the snake was speaking. The hissing it made – that was the exact same noise that Harry made when he was speaking Parseltongue. Harry was careful to never speak the snake language, afraid that other wizards would think of him as a dark wizard – _Something he should know would _never_ happen, _Ginny thought. _Everybody is calling him our _savior_, so it was unlikely that they would turn on him – _that it had been a years since Ginny heard the strange language.

_I wish Harry could be here with me right now,_ Ginny thought as tears rolled down her eyes. _At least he would make me feel safe from the snake. Come to think of it, he makes me fee safe from _everything… _If this snake decides to attack, then I'm done for… Harry is the only known wizard other than Voldemort who is still alive who is a Parselmouth…_

Something dawned on Ginny. _This_ was Voldemort's snake. Ginny had heard Harry talk of her before. Something about a dream… Was the snake speaking to Voldemort?

_But it can't be! Voldemort can't see me right now – can he?_

As if in answer to Ginny's thoughts, she heard two pops outside, and knew that Voldemort was back. She wiped her eyes quickly with her hands, not wanting to give Voldemort any satisfaction over the thought that he'd got to her.

_Well, it's pretty useless really, Ginny,_ she said to herself. _If Voldemort was watching, then he already saw you cry…_

The door blew open, letting in a bunch of cold air.

Voldemort entered the cabin, his Death Eater following behind.

"Close the door, Dramius," Voldemort ordered in his cold and harsh voice.

Voldemort's slits for eyes scanned Ginny, leaning helplessly on the wall, in amusement.

He turned his attention to the snake, and started spitting and hissing madly at it.

"Weasley," Voldemort said, switching to English. "Nagini here tells me that you were having quite a tantrum before I arrived. You're not feeling homesick, are you?"

Ginny stood up and ran towards Voldemort, not knowing what she was going to do. But before she even got two feet from him, he raised his wand, and she was instantly paralyzed. She fell backwards to the floor with a loud _thump_.

"Blood traitor," Voldemort said. " You better be more respectful. I must say, it would be a pity to kill you now, when you play such a big part…"

Ginny found she was able to move again, but before she was able to stand up, the Death Eater raise his wand and muttered a spell, and she found ropes tied around her again. This time, they were tied considerably tighter.

"What are you going to do to me?" Ginny managed to spit out at Voldemort, was patting Nagini. "If you're not going to kill me, than what are you going to do?"

Voldemort laughed as Dramius pulled Ginny up to her feet roughly. "You will find out soon enough, blood traitor…"

Voldemort grabbed Ginny's arm, and she found herself being pulled out of the cabin. The walls spun around her, and then she found herself in an old house.

Dramius popped up next to her, the snake at his feet.

"My Lord," he said. "The prisoner… he doesn't seem to want to… er…"

"You are quite useless, Dramius," Voldemort said, annoyed. "I'd almost say you were worse than Wormtail… _Come to me, Vampire… come to me now!"_

At those words, Voldemort's voice seemed to become layered with an extra sense of evil.

"V-vampire?" Ginny stuttered.

Voldemort laughed.

Sure enough, another man appeared at the door of the room they were in. He had a strained expression on his face.

Ginny knew what it was. He was trying to fight Voldemort's Imperius Curse, something Ginny knew was difficult to do. The only person she new of who could fight it off was Harry.

_Harry again,_ she thought. _Why do I keep on thinking about him? Sure, he snogged me and all… and it was an _amazing _kiss, but he's not really serious about it or anything. Sooner or later he's going to say, "Ginny, I'm sorry but I have to do this alone. I don't want you to get hurt because of me…" God! Harry can be so thick sometimes…_

Ginny snapped back into reality, and she almost had the urge to laugh about how she'd been thinking about her relationship with Harry when she was surrounded by Voldemort, a Death Eater, and a vampire.

"_Come here, Vampire,_" Voldemort commanded.

Silently, the Vampire walked to Voldemort, the strained expression still on his face.

"_Fresh blood, Vampire. Take it, take it from her…"_

Ginny gasped. _No. _That's_ not what was going to happen to her…_

The vampire seemed to be thinking the same thing, because he said weakly, "I can't… can't hurt more people… I remember… remember what happened to me… can't be like that. I _can't_ hurt any more people…"

Ginny tried to get out of the ropes binding her. A second later, they completely vanished, but before she could run, the Death Eater grabbed her and turned her to face the vampire.

Ginny shrieked. Maybe she was close enough for someone outside to hear… Maybe. She shrieked again –

"_Be quiet, girl!_"

Ginny couldn't fight that voice in her head… It was just too strong.

Unable to control her emotions anymore, she started to sob.

Ginny could swear she saw Voldemort smile. The _bastard_!

"_Take the blood from her, Vampire… people cannot expect you to live on rats… Take the blood…"_

Dramius shoved Ginny into the vampire's hands. Ginny looked at him. He _looked_ normal. Would he let her go? Maybe –

"_Fresh blood, Vampire… you deserve better than sewage rats… It has been a long time since you were allowed fresh blood. Look at the girl… so young… she will satisfy you for days, take the blood, take it, take it…"_

Tears escaped the vampire's blue eyes. Ginny was startled. She didn't think vampires cared about other people. She had always thought they were dark creatures that couldn't be trusted. But that's what she had thought about werewolves before she met Lupin. All of them weren't the same. Maybe this vampire was a good one. He didn't seem to want to hurt Ginny…

But just as Ginny was thinking those words over, she looked up into the vampire's eyes. The Vampire opened his mouth, and Ginny caught sight of two very pointed, quite long teeth.

_Those weren't there before,_ Ginny thought, now becoming a little frightened. _Those definitely weren't there before…_

And then, Voldemort spoke again. "_Yes, Vampire… take the girl's blood. TAKE THE BLOOD!_"

Before Ginny could manage to wriggle herself out of the vampire's tight grasp, he flung his head back, and then he plunged his teeth in Ginny's neck.

Ginny felt excruciating pain. She wanted to fall to the ground, but the vampire's tight grasp held her in place. She looked into his eyes. They were now deep burgundy. Monstrous eyes. Merciless eyes.

And then she let out another scream as the vampire returned his mouth to her throat.

Ginny was aware of Voldemort laughing, his Death Eater standing behind him, shocked at what he was seeing. Ginny felt herself crumple to the floor, the sudden loss of blood getting to her head. The vampire, not able to resist the sweet fresh blood, leaned down and raised her drowsy face upwards. His vampire teeth found the two holes in her neck where they had just punctured, and he brought his mouth to them again. The last thing she saw was Voldemort laughing, and the vampire's bloodshot eyes getting redder by the minute as he sucked more blood.

And then everything went black.


	3. Auror Assignment

**Story Author: **Faye

**Disclaimer:** It's a good thing I don't own Harry Potter or else Ginny would be a vampire by now. Hehehe… And Christopher Moore wrote a book called _Bloodsucking Fiends_, so I guess I don't own the title either.

* * *

Ginny woke up. It was dawn, but everything looked strangely clear to her in the darkness. She was in her room. The smell of flowers was more powerful today than it ever was. Maybe she had sprayed too much perfume last night – 

Last night. What had she done last night?

And then it all came back to her in a rush.

Voldemort.

Voldemort had sent his Death Eater to kidnap her.

The cabin. The jumping lock on the door. The snake.

And then the house. The vampire… the vampire!

Gilled pulled the covers off of herself and ran to the mirror. She didn't need the light. Everything was perfectly clear in the dark.

Ginny ran her fingers across the side of her neck. There. She felt something. Two small holes.

So it hadn't been a dream. It was all real.

Ginny turned so that she could see the side of her neck in the mirror. Nothing.

_But what did I just run my hand over, then? _Ginny wondered.

She ran her hand over the spot on her neck again. She could still feel the holes there. But why couldn't she see them? Her neck looked perfectly normal.

Ginny turned the light on to make sure the darkness wasn't playing tricks on her.

The light made it seem like she had 40/20 twenty vision. It was the most wonderful thing Ginny had ever seen. Everything looked perfectly clear. Across the room, at the bottom of the poster of the Weird Sisters, she could see the copyright date as if it had been magnified a hundred times.

Ginny tore her gaze away from the poster and looked in the mirror. There were no holes. Nothing. But why could she feel the holes there, then?

_Concealment Charm, _said a harsh voice in her head.

"What?" Ginny said aloud, looking around to see if anyone was in the room with her.

_We couldn't have people seeing those two vampire marks on your neck, Weasley. That's why I had to perform the Concealment Charm. No one can know._

"No one can know what?" Ginny asked, still speaking aloud. Her voice was shaking slightly, because she recognized that voice in her head – _Voldemort_.

_That you are a little vampire, blood traitor - _

Ginny's heart shrank. She knew it. She had known as soon as she had felt those holes on her neck, but hearing Voldemort say it…

_- And no one would want a vampire near their _Chosen One…

Voldemort laughed.

_I won't go near Harry, then,_ Ginny thought. _I'll warn him – _

_NO, YOU WON'T! _Voldemort laughed again. _You are under my command – Vampire. You do exactly as I say, and I say you will NOT warn Harry Potter of my plans. You will bite him. Deep enough so that the poison from your teeth will sink in his blood faster than it would take for him to become a vampire as well… you will do _exactly_ as I say._

Ginny pulled her bedroom door open and ran across the hallway to Susie's bedroom.

She pulled the door open and cried, "Susie!"

Her flat mate sat up in bed and said, "What?! What are they blowing up?"

Ginny almost rolled her eyes. "No one is blowing up anything, Suze. You just have to warn – "

_No! Do not tell her of my plans!_

"Ginny? W-who do I have to warn?" Susie yawned.

"Er, no one. Nightmare. Sorry."

"Are you alright, Ginny?"

"Of course!" Ginny snarled. "Why wouldn't I be? Mind your own business!"

Ginny clamped her hands over her mouth. Why had she said that? She didn't mean to be so rude to her friend.

Susie looked hurt. "You better get back to sleep, Ginny. Don't you have to be at work early tomorrow – " She checked the clock. "I mean _today_? Anyway, I have to do a check up on this old wizard who refuses to come out of his house later than seven because he says he's allergic to the sun. And I'm really sleepy…"

Ginny was grateful that Susie acted normal even after she had been so rude to her.

She went back to her room to ponder over why she suddenly felt a repulsion toward Susie, how she was going to keep herself from attacking the Boy-Who-Lived, and why she felt a sudden thirst for blood.

* * *

Harry threw a long black cloak over a white, long-sleeved dress shirt and matching black slacks and Apparated to the designated point at the Ministry of Magic. Although Harry loved his job, it sometimes got tiring to be called up at five in the morning to go do Auror work. Usually the Aurors only were called that early if there was an emergency. Harry, being a very skilled Auror indeed, always got called to sort out these problems. 

_At least I'll be able to see Ginny,_ he thought. He had been to her flat the day before, but she hadn't been there. Even though she was an Auror-in-training, she always worked on things with him, so he saw her a lot. A lot of those times he couldn't help but feel like he was putting her in danger, but she refused to let him do everything alone.

Thinking of Ginny made him think of that kiss. It had been wonderful. He had sneaked up behind her in her cubicle, had wrapped his arms around her waist, and had just kissed her right then and there.

Ginny had been as surprised as he. He saw it in her eyes. But he knew she had felt the same passion as he had during that one wonderful kiss.

As Harry replayed The Kiss over and over in his head, trying to decide whether Ginny considered him her boyfriend or not (_It's not like you asked her, anyway. How could you be so _stupid_! Unless she already considers you her boyfriend… I mean, that was some _wonderful_ kiss…_), when Jimmy Parker, an Auror-in-training who was actually older than Harry, found Harry and walked with him to the elevator.

"Hello there, Mr. Potter! "

"Hullo. How many times to I have to tell you to call me Harry?"

"You're above my rank," Jimmy said happily as they stepped into an elevator full of people who looked curiously at Harry. "I would only be expected to call you by your surname, Mr. Potter."

At this, all the people on the elevator looked around, whispering to each other and pointing at Harry, as if their thoughts had been confirmed. Harry ignored them.

"Fine," he said. "If you must call me by my surname, I'll have to call you by yours, _Mr. Parker_. What is the emergency this time? Lucky for you I was already up…"

"Oh!" Jimmy cried, as if he had completely forgotten the reason for having called Harry to the Ministry. "You won't believe what's happened! A Death Eater! In a _Muggle_ house!"

Harry looked at Jimmy, startled. "What would a Death Eater be doing in a Muggle house?"

By now, everyone in the elevator had grown quiet, listening to the two Aurors' conversation.

"Beats me," Jimmy said as the elevator stopped on the Department of Magical Law Enforcement floor. "They haven't told me all the details."

"Was anyone hurt?" Harry asked, fearing the worst as he followed Jimmy out of the elevator, completely oblivious to all the excited whispering and pointing that followed him out.

"No." Jimmy said, stopping outside his cubicle. "We don't know how they managed to come out alive and unscathed, but the Muggles won't answer any of our questions. We can't force them, because they didn't do anything wrong."

"What do you expect me to do then? I don't think the Death Eater will return to the house. He must know that there will be loads of Aurors there, waiting for him."

"Well," Jimmy said. "I don't know why, but everyone's convinced _you_ will be able to get the Muggles to give you information freely."

"Why me?" Harry asked, startled.

"Dunno."

"What was the address of this place?" Harry asked suspiciously.

"Let me check," Jimmy said.

He went into his cubicle and pulled open the file cabinet. He took a file out and read:

"Number 4, Privet Drive… currently owned by Mr. Vernon Dursley and Mrs. Petunia Dursley… attack on son Dudley Dursley at approximately three forty-seven A.M. on October twenty-ninth of 2002…"

"You've got to be kidding me!" Harry cried.

"What?" Jimmy asked.

"Jimmy," Harry said, forgetting he'd said he would call the Auror-in-training by his surname. "No wonder everyone else thinks _I'll_ be able to get them to tell me what happened. Dudley is my bloody _cousin_!"

"That's great then, right? They'll tell you _anything_!"

Harry laughed. "They'll tell me _nothing_! These people _hate_ me, Jimmy! Just like I hate them! The Ministry has got it all wrong! They are better off with you than me if they want my cousin to say anything…"

"You can't completely hate each other, can you, Harry?"

Harry smirked as he realized Jimmy had called him by his first name. "You don't know them."

"Well, you have to give it a try. Ginny's going, too," Jimmy added, smiling mischievously.

"Ginny?"

"Yeah. The Ministry wanted to use her in case you didn't get enough information. "

"How is she going to help?"

"Well, we were thinking, maybe she'd try to befriend Dudley and - "

"What!"

"Well, you know, Harry," Jimmy said a little uncomfortably. "Your cousin will fall for her right away, I mean, she's uh… she's, er, pretty and all that…"

Harry, who was about the same height as Jimmy, shot him a piercing look and said, "You're going to use Ginny as _bait?_"

Jimmy cowered. "Well, it's not, er, exactly _bait_. I mean… well, I'm not the one who decides what happens, you know, Harry. "

"I don't care who decides what!" Harry was yelling pretty loudly now. The Aurors around Jimmy's cubicle stared at them curiously. "I'm _not_ going to let Ginny fall in the hands of my bloody cousin!"

"I think you're overreacting, Mr. Potter. I mean, Ginny's perfectly capable of taking care of herself. She'll have her wand…"

"I don't want her near Dudley!"

"You can't possibly be jealous, can you?" Jimmy asked.

"Why would I be jealous, Mr. Parker?" Harry was staring coldly at the man.

Jimmy laughed. "You couldn't possibly be thinking Ginny will fall for your cousin?"

"I don't know why anyone in their right minds would fall for my bloody cousin!" Harry's cheeks were slowly turning red. "Why would I care if she did, anyway?"

Jimmy shrugged, but smiled.

Harry scowled. "Would you mind telling Ginny to meet me in my cubicle before she goes? I have to talk to her."

Because Aurors-in-training weren't allowed their own cubicle and Jimmy and Ginny shared one, he said, "No problem."

Harry stalked to his cubicle, which was a little farther down the hall from Jimmy and Ginny's. He tried to ignore the whispers that followed. He entered his cubicle and slumped down on his chair. The desk was piled with parchment and newspaper articles. His walls were surrounded with _Wanted_ posters of Death Eaters. A Foe Glass stood on top of his desk, along with a top class Sneokoscope and many more Dark Detectors that flashed different colors around the cubicle and made different noises.

Harry dropped his face on his hands and stared down on his desk. Could things get any worse? First he is called on an emergency, only to find that it's all about his bloody cousin. Then he learns that he has to go to his bloody aunt and uncle's house for the first time in more than three bloody years. Then he finds out that _his_ Ginny – well not his; if he had only bloody asked her to be his girlfriend… - has to go undercover and try to befriend his cousin. _And_ then Jimmy accuses him of being jealous, which he was, because he couldn't stand the idea of anyone other than him being with Ginny. Not that Ginny would even fall for his big oaf of a cousin, but he still didn't like the idea of her pretending to be his friend. Things couldn't possible get worse.

Harry groaned and turned around, only to find a man he had never met staring down at him.

"Bloody hell!" Harry yelled.

"Sorry if I scared you, Mr. P-P-Potter…" The stranger smiled. "It's just… can I have your autograph?"

* * *

Ginny stared at the file in her hands. 

"The _Dursleys_?" she asked Jimmy, astounded.

Jimmy nodded. "Yeah. I couldn't believe it when Harry told me they were his family."

"Is Harry here already?" Although Jimmy didn't notice it, her voice held a small tone of fear.

"Of course. That poor bloke is never allowed to rest even a little before he has another assignment."

Ginny nodded in agreement, although she wasn't really paying attention.

"Oh, and by the way, he told me to tell you to go tell him when you're leaving."

"Oh. Okay," Ginny said.

But in her mind, she was thinking that there was absolutely no way she was going even near Harry. She didn't even know if he wanted there to be something between them. Just because he kissed her didn't mean that he had _serious_ feelings for her. And even if he did, how was she going to help matters when she was being forced by Voldemort to stick her teeth in his neck and kill him?

That wasn't her only problem, though, because right then, she felt like jumping Jimmy and sucking _his_ blood. She couldn't help it. The only thing that kept her from doing just that was the fact that Voldemort had told her she couldn't do anything that would reveal her secret, and anyway, there were so many people around them that they would pull her off before she even got a good suck.

Although, she had to admit to herself, she suddenly felt a little stronger, or should I say, she suddenly felt like everything she lifted was about a hundred pounds lighter than it usually was. That wasn't the only weird thing, either. She could smell Jimmy's cologne so strongly that it was giving her a headache, although no one else seemed to notice it. Everything she saw looked so clear to her, too. It was like her vision had been magnified. Even when she walked, she seemed to go a bit faster.

But even her newfound abilities couldn't make up for the fact that every once in a while, when she suddenly got blood thirsty, sharp little points would drop down from inside her mouth and puncture the skin. When the teeth came out, she had to open her mouth a little so that they wouldn't puncture her skin. Although she loved the bit of blood that followed, she couldn't take the pain. Even one tiny poke from those teeth left her dizzy.

But those teeth would disappear just as fast as they appeared. They wouldn't even stay in place long enough for her to examine them properly in the mirror. The good thing about that was that nobody noticed them, since she hid her mouth every time she felt them coming out.

"Well, alright then, Ginny," Jimmy said. He handed her a cardboard box. "It's a Portkey," he explained. "The other Aurors don't want you to make any noise by Apparating to Little Whinging. They've already got another Auror posted where you will appear. Make sure you get Muggle clothes on before you go, and get Harry, too."

"Alright, Jimmy, thanks."

Ginny removed her dark blue cloak from around her shoulders and laid it on her desk. She was wearing tight blue jeans and a blue spaghetti strap. She took her wand from her cloak pocket and twirled it, muttering a charm. A hooded blue sweatshirt appeared in thin air, and she grabbed it and flung it over her shoulders. She stuck her wand in her jean pocket.

"I guess I'll go get Harry," Ginny called to Jimmy as she left their cubicle.

But instead, she walked to the ladies' bathroom and snuck in. She tapped the cardboard box with her wand and said, "_Portus._"

"Three… two…one," Ginny counted, and then she disappeared.

* * *

**AN**: So how did you guys like this? I worked on it for hours. Review, as always, and give some ideas on what you think I should make happen in Little Whinging. (Yes, I know this can get interesting.) I've already have an idea, but maybe it'll come out better if you guys think of what you want to happen. So press the little button and review. 


	4. Little Whinging

**Story Author: **Faye

**Disclaimer:** It's a good thing I don't own Harry Potter or else Ginny would be a vampire by now. Hehehe… And Christopher Moore wrote a book called _Bloodsucking Fiends_, so I guess I don't own the title either.

**AN**: OK, so I was supposed to have this chapter up yesterday, but it wouldn't download into FanFiction for some unknown reason. So, enjoy.

* * *

"Jimmy," Harry said, walking into Jimmy and Ginny's cubicle. "It's been a while now. Where in the world is Ginny?"

Jimmy looked startled. "You mean she hasn't gone to get you?"

Harry shook his head.

"She left about an hour ago."

Harry rolled his eyes. "How could she go without me?"

He took his cloak off and he too made a sweatshirt appear out of thin air. He pulled it on and grabbed a quill from Ginny's desk.

Harry tapped it with his wand, and then disappeared.

* * *

Harry fell face forward into soft, damp grass. Before he could raise himself up, he heard a voice behind him say, "Wotcher, Harry."

"Tonks!"

Tonks stood looking down at Harry. She was wearing Muggle clothes. Her hair was dark brown, and her nose looked a little shorter than usual.

Harry looked around. He realized he was in the park. It was still early in the morning, so it was a bit cold.

He got up (now _he_ was looking down at Tonks) and said, "Nice look you've got there."

Tonks scowled. "Moody made me," she explained. "Didn't want my hair to be noticed."

Harry laughed.

"I suspect you're looking for Ginny?"

Harry nodded. "She was supposed to go get me so we could come together."

"She got here about an hour ago," Tonks said. "She followed that bloody cousin of yours and his friends for a while, and now they are sitting over there. "

Harry looked where Tonks pointed. He could clearly see Ginny's long, red hair. Next to her, he made out two other figures, one of them Dudley's (it was easy to see him because he was still so big). Ginny threw back her head, and Harry could hear her laughing.

"She _can't_ be enjoying herself with him!" Harry looked incredulous.

Tonks snorted. "She's faking, of course. Trying to squeeze out something from him. She's reported to me a couple of times while the boys weren't looking. Apparently Dudley doesn't want to say anything that could connect him with the wizarding world."

"Were any of his friends with him when the Death Eater appeared?" Harry asked.

Tonks nodded. "They were having a late night party, the four of them. But obviously Dudley told them not to say anything about what happened; they won't tell us anything either."

"Have they been Obliviated yet?" Harry asked.

"No. They're not going to tell anyone anything soon, so Moody and Kinsley decided to wait and wipe their memories later. Maybe we'll be able to find something out in the meanwhile."

Harry stared at Ginny. "What can I do?" he asked.

"Well," Tonks said, "the two girls that were with your cousin and his friend are walking around the park somewhere. We're keeping them monitored, of course. But maybe you should try talking to them. I think they've gotten a little fed up with Ginny. I mean, as soon as the boys saw her… well, you know."

Harry scowled. "Fine. I'll see if I can get anything out of the girls. Where are they?"

Tonks took out a piece of parchment from the pocket of her sweatshirt. She tapped it with her wand and dots started to appear on the paper. There were a few black dots on the parchment, but they all seemed to turn away from the park as soon as they got too near. Many green dots surrounded the park, all with names that Harry recognized as Aurors. His name was on the map along with a green dot, along with Ginny's and Tonks's. While his name read _Harry Potter _and Ginny's _Ginevra Weasley, _Harry noticed that Tonks's simply read _Tonks_. Four dots had been colored red, along with their names: Dudley Dursley, Piers Polkiss, Heather Cromwell, and Melba Bowne.

"This reminds me a lot of the Marauders' Map," Harry said.

Tonks grinned. "Remus helped me make it." She pointed to the two red dots with the girls' names and said, "There they are."

Harry nodded goodbye to Tonks and went looking for Heather and Melba. When he neared the bench where Ginny sat with Dudley and Piers, he pulled his hood on so that the two boys wouldn't recognize him.

"Anyway," he heard Dudley say, "that's it for my family – "

"What about your _cousin_, Dudley?" Piers asked.

Harry saw Ginny look up in interest.

"Well," Dudley started, picking his words carefully. "I have this cousin – he's _awful_ – "

"He's in prison," Piers interrupted again. "That git couldn't do anything good with his life if he had the chance…"

"Really," Ginny said, "he's in prison?" She was looking at Dudley.

"Yeah," he said. "They took him when he was seventeen. He hadn't even come of age yet – because you know people come of age when they're _eighteen_ – so you can imagine all the terrible things he did…"

"Not really, actually, " Ginny said politely. "What did he do?"

Harry laughed under his breath as he continued on his way. This was _definitely_ not what Ginny was supposed to be asking Dudley.

He left Dudley trying and come up with stories when he spotted Heather and Melba. He walked the opposite way they were walking, so that it would seem like an accident when they bumped into each other.

As he walked closer to them, Harry heard them talking. One girl had short brown hair, and the other had blond hair and freckles. They both seemed to be about the same size as Ginny (thought not nearly as pretty). In Harry's opinion, they nevertheless were way too good for Dudley and Piers.

Harry lowered his hood as he got closer to them.

"... And think they can just desert us when someone prettier comes along…" the blond girl was saying. "Why do we even put up with those two?"

"Excuse me," Harry said.

The girls looked up at him. At once they seemed to forget what they had been saying before and looked at each other, smiling.

"Yeah?" the blond asked.

"Can you tell me how to get to Privet Drive?" Harry asked innocently. "It's been years since I've been here and I've lost my way."

"You don't want to go to Privet Drive," the brunette told him quickly. "Weird things have been happening there."

"Weird? Like what?"

"Just this morning – " the girl started, but the blond poked her and she stopped.

"We're not supposed to say," the brunette said. "I'm Melba, by the way. This is Heather."

"Harry," Harry said. "Are you sure you can't say? I love to hear about weird things. I study them actually." Harry couldn't believe how fast he was coming up with lies.

"Well," Heather said hesitantly. "Maybe if Dudley says its okay… he won't even let Piers talk about it…"

"Dudley and Piers?"

"Piers is her _boyfriend_," Melba told Harry. She smiled at him.

Heather scowled at her.

"Oh," Harry said, trying to keep from laughing. "Is Dudley yours?"

Melba chocked on her own spit. "Oh, please. Dudley is acting worse than usual today, with that redhead around…"

"We'll take you to see him, if you want," Heather said. Before Harry could answer, she took one of his arms and Melba took the other.

They lead him to Dudley, Piers, and Ginny, who were still sitting on the bench, talking. Harry managed to slip his hood on before they reached the bench; he wanted to surprise Dudley – the look on his face when he saw him would be priceless.

"Dudley, Piers!" Melba called. "Someone would like to talk to you."

When Ginny looked up at him, Harry knew that she knew it was he under the hood.

"What for?" Piers asked. He took one look at the girls' arms around Harry's and scowled.

Heather rolled her eyes. She seemed to be annoyed with Piers. "Its more Dudley he wants to talk to, not you, _darling_."

"It's about you know…" Melba started. "That _thing_ that happened today."

Dudley seemed to pale at those words. "You weren't supposed to say _anything_, Melba."

"We didn't tell him anything, " Melba whined. "He's just really interest in weird stories and he says he's studying them, so we thought, well, weird things are _always _happening at your house…"

"Melba!" Dudley cried.

"Well," Heather said, "they are, Dudley. Remember that one time that we found that plant under that loose floorboard in your second bedroom that almost exploded your face off – "

"Heather! How many times do I have to tell you not to talk about it?"

Heather scowled. "Anyway," she said, "you might as well tell Harry the rest. He already – "

"Did you say _Harry_?" Dudley managed to squeak out. Piers was looking at Harry curiously.

* * *

Ginny watched Harry take off his hood and stare at Dudley. Her blood thirst had grown bigger than a couple of hours before. While she had been talking to Dudley, she had been barely been able to keep herself from sticking her teeth in his neck. It would have been a particularly easy thing to do because Dudley and Piers were no match for her. But she restrained herself when she smelled the foul odor coming off of Dudley.

But Harry, on the other hand…. When Heather and Melba had brought him over, Ginny immediately knew it was he because she could smell his sweetness. The smell seemed like powerful cologne, but it was different from the cologne Harry usually wore. But Ginny just wanted to jump Harry right then and there.

On the other hand, Ginny suddenly felt a pang of revulsion toward Heather and Melba. She told herself that was because of the fact that both of the girls had their arms interlocked with Harry's.

"She did, actually," Harry said. "I haven't seen you in a while, Big D. It looks like Mummy has been feeding her Dudleykins really well, hasn't she?"

Dudley was staring at Harry incredulously. The look on his face was priceless. Heather and Melba were looking confused, and Ginny couldn't seem to try to decide if she wanted to laugh or if she wanted to slap Harry across the head for ruining her chance of getting information out of Dudley.

Piers, however, managed to scream, "You're supposed to be in prison!"

Several things happened at once.

Heather and Melba both flew away from Harry in fear. "You mean this is that _criminal_?" Melba asked. " _This _is Potter? Oh, my gosh, Dudley! Keep him away from me!"

Dudley's face seemed to be swelling into an even bigger size than usual, helped along when Ginny said, "Oh… so _this_ is the cousin you were talking about. Maybe he can tell us about all those things he did before he was sent to prison…"

Harry laughed. "Come off it, Ginny."

"How do _you_ know her name?" Piers asked.

Harry rolled his eyes. "I've known her for over ten years."

Dudley paled even more, if that was possible. "She's one of _you_!"

"She's been in prison, too?" Heather asked.

"Do you always believe everything the Dursleys say, Heather?"

Before Heather could answer, Ginny exploded.

"You completely blew my cover, Potter! I was moving along very well, you know. I thought Tonks would have told you to let me handle your cousin?"

"What do you mean, let you handle me?" Dudley asked.

"Oh, get a brain, Dursley," Ginny said. "Do you really think the Ministry would let you run along without any security after what happened today? There are loads of witches and wizards all around you right now – "

"What do you mean _witches and wizards_?" Piers interrupted. "And how do you know what happened this morning?"

"Oh, look who's blown our cover now," Harry told Ginny, smiling.

Melba came out from hiding behind Dudley (he made a very good hiding place) and said, "You both are _mental_. _Wizards_? You don't belong in prison, you belong in a mental ward!"

"You want proof?" Ginny asked, pulling out her wand.

Dudley flinched and backed away, his eyes not leaving the wand in Ginny's hand.

"Ginny…" Harry said, laughing silently. "I don't think anyone should be getting hurt here."

Piers laughed. "What? Do you think the girlie's going to hurt us with her little stick, Potter?"

He laughed again.

"I better get you people out of here before she does serious damage," Harry said. "No one calls her a girlie and gets away with it."

"Be careful I don't do serious damage to your head, Potter," Piers said, looking angry.

Harry lifted his arm up and signaled with his index and middle finger.

"What are you doing?" Melba asked.

A black car came driving from the corner around them, and stopped in front of Harry.

"Well," Harry explained, "We can't have you running around now that we've told you about the Wizarding world. You're coming with us."

Dudley seemed to suddenly get braver and spoke out. "You can't take us! The others tried to earlier this morning but you _can't_! You have some law against it or something…"

"What are you talking about, Dudley?" Piers asked.

"Oh, you mean Big D hasn't told his friends his big secret?" Harry laughed.

"What secret?" Heather asked.

Ginny sighed. "Who did you think that person was who was in the Dursleys' house this morning? How do you reckon he appeared out of nowhere? Why am I telling you people this anyway? Get in the car."

"We're not going anywhere with you," Heather said. "And especially not with Potter. That man mentioned him. The one that went to the Dursleys' this morning. He wanted to know about _you_, Potter. I'm definitely not going anywhere with you if some nuts are looking for you!"

Harry was quiet. Finally everything made sense. The reason the Death Eater had been at number four was because he wanted to get Harry there…

Ginny didn't say anything, just looked at Harry to see what he would do next.

The Ministry driver stepped out of the driver's side of the car and said, "Are you coming, Mr. Potter? The Aurors want to question these four as soon as possible."

"_Mr. _Potter?" Piers said. "Now you're _Mr._ Potter? What is the world coming to?"

Instead of answering him, Harry grabbed Heather and Melba by the arms and pulled them inside the car. "Sorry, girls," He said as they fought to break his grip, "but you're going to have to come with me."

After he had locked the two girls inside the car so that they wouldn't run out, Harry turned to Piers and Dudley and said, "Are you two going to come silently or do I have to force you?"

Dudley snorted. "You'll never force me to do anything," he spat.

Ginny stepped up and said, "Well, maybe he won't, but I will."

She raised her wand and muttered the Bat-Bogey Hex. In less than a second, Dudley's boogers had grown large and turned into bats. They attacked his face.

"Aaaarghhhh!!!"

Harry raised an eyebrow at Ginny. "Was that really necessary?" he asked, as Piers tried to get the bats to leave Dudley alone.

Ginny smiled. Harry was so close to her… If he got any closer she might not have any choice but to -

Piers turned and yelled at her, "Bitch!"

In less than a second he lay flat on his back. He stared at Harry in amazement. Not because he had punched him, but because the punch had been so strong. The last time Harry had even tried to punch him, Piers had made Harry pay for it. Now he knew there was no way he was ever going to make Harry pay for that.

Ginny turned to Harry and raised an eyebrow. "Now, Mr. Potter, was that really necessary?"

"You've seen what the girl can do, Dudley, Piers," Harry said. "I suggest you get in the car. I told you she was going to cause serious damage."

"How I am supposed to get in with these bloody bats attacking me?" Dudley screamed.

Ginny smiled again. She flicked her wand and the bats disappeared. Now both Piers and Dudley were looking at the wand in terror.

"What's the matter, Piers?" Harry said. "After all, it's only a little stick…"

Piers glared at Harry but didn't say anything.

Ginny was pointing her wand at the boys, so they headed for the car. Before Harry opened the door, he and Ginny heard Piers whisper to himself, "How in the hell is Dudley going to fit in here?"

Ginny and Harry looked away from each other to keep from laughing out loud.

* * *

**AN:** I'm so proud of myself. I made this chapter two pages longer than I usually do. I don't really like putting canon characters in Fics, but I couldn't not put Melba and Heather in. They aren't going to really be important for the next chapters, I don't think, but I needed them for this one. Anyway, I actually did research for this chapter. I mean, I went looking for common British names so that I could make Melba and Heather authentic characters. I don't really know if these names are really common British names, but I found them under that title, so I just stuck them in. I especially like the name _Melba_. I've never heard of anyone with this name, but it sounds cool, so I put her in. Anyway, I hope you people like this chapter because I spent awhile on it, trying to decide what I was going to make the people say. And I had to battle with my sister to write it because she was using the computer to go on MySpace. Anyway, I'm in a really good mood because I've just finished cleaning the entire house so I don't have to clean for the rest of the weekend. And Thanksgiving is on Thursday, so I get Wednesday – Friday off from school next week! Anyway, review as always, because I really want to know what you guys think. Thanks:) 


	5. Vampire

**Story Author: **Faye

**Disclaimer:** It's a good thing I don't own Harry Potter or else Ginny would be a vampire by now. Hehehe… And Christopher Moore wrote a book called _Bloodsucking Fiends_, so I guess I don't own the title either.

* * *

Harry let Piers and Dudley into the car and held the door open for Ginny.

"Oh, no," Ginny said. "I'm not going with you. I have some… stuff to do. Um… Hermione wanted me to help her pick out flowers for the wedding…"

Harry raised his eyebrows. "Since when have you ever wanted to help Hermione with her wedding preparations?"

"I've always wanted to help, Harry!" Ginny cried. "I just haven't found the time…"

Harry raised his eyebrows again. He could clearly remember Ginny complaining a few days ago about Hermione forcing her to help her plan her and Ron's wedding.

Harry shrugged and jumped into the car. "See you later, Ginny," he said, shutting the door behind him.

Ginny watched the car pull away and disappear around the corner. She hated lying to Harry, but she couldn't exactly say that every second he was by her she wanted to stick her fangs in his throat.

But nevertheless, as she walked back to Tonks, who now had bright pink hair, she couldn't help but think that she wouldn't have liked to miss whatever was going on in that car…

* * *

Harry held the car door open for Ginny but she came up with a bizarre excuse to not get in.

_Why is she lying to me?_ Harry wondered. He got into the car and said, "See you later, Ginny."

As the car pulled away, he watched her turn and walk towards Tonks. Harry sighed and turned his attention to the people that were in the car with him.

Heather and Melba were sitting on the other side of the car whispering to each other. Dudley was sitting in the middle, clutching his hands together. Piers was sitting next to Harry, looking bewildered at how big the inside of the car was. He seemed to be squeezing himself against Dudley, as if he wanted to be as far away from Harry as possible.

Harry smiled at him. "Having fun?"

Piers squeezed himself closer to Dudley.

Harry smiled and pulled out his wand. Four pairs of scared eyes stared at him. He twirled the wand and a bottle of butterbeer appeared in his hands.

"Drink?" Harry asked.

Everyone was still looking at his wand.

Harry shrugged and smirked at Dudley, who was covering his head with his hands, apparently remembering what had happened a few years before with Dumbledore.

Harry swished his wand again and a glass appeared in his hands. He poured some of the butterbeer and took a sip.

_This is going to be a long ride_, he thought.

* * *

Ginny appeared in front of her cubicle with the cardboard box in her hands. She threw away the box and walked into her cubicle.

"Jimmy," she began, "do you think – Minister!"

The Minister of Magic was sitting in her chair, clearly looking pleased to see her. "Hello there, Ms. Westly."

"Er… Hello, Minister." Ginny's cheeks were turning red; she couldn't help thinking that the Minister's blood was smelling a little appealing, although not nearly as appealing as Harry's.

"So, how are things going for you, Ms. Westly?" the Minister asked.

Ginny seriously doubted that the Minister was standing in her cubicle to ask how life was going for her, especially if he didn't even know her name.

"Um, good," Ginny answered.

The Minister nodded, and then said, "You haven't seen Mr. Potter, have you?"

_I knew it,_ Ginny thought. "He's with his cousin right now. You know, there was that attack on the Muggles this morning."

"Well, if you see him, can you tell him to meet me in my office immediately?"

"Why?" Ginny asked.

"We have matters to discuss…" the Minister said.

"Minister, I'm feeling a bit sick right now," Ginny lied. What she was feeling was hungry – or, _thirsty_. "I was wondering if I could go home early today?"

"Of course, Ms. Westly. I hope you get better."

After the Minister left, Ginny took of her sweater and made it disappear. She grabbed her cloak and swung it on. Walking to the elevator, Ginny managed to hide her mouth under her hands; she could feel the fangs coming out again. The entire time she'd been with Harry, those fangs had been popping out and going back in over and over again. She wanted nothing more than to be able to control them. But before that, she wanted to find some blood.

* * *

Ginny Apparated in front of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. The shop what lit up all over the place with Halloween decorations. Many people were pushing and squeezing to get into the shop.

Ginny pushed along with everyone else with ease, finally entering the shop. Little children were shrieking everywhere. Kids were running from one place to the other, sharing different finds. Ginny was not surprised to see adults older than she in the shop looking at everything in interest.

Ginny headed straight to the Halloween section of the store. Some teenagers were pointing at Monster-Head cakes and Blood Brews. Ginny pushed past all of them and grabbed every single bottle of Blood Brews that were on the shelf. One of the teenagers shot her a menacing look. Ginny paid no attention, although she could feel her thirst returning. Ginny turned around and ran straight into Fred.

"Well, what have we here?" Fred asked. He looked at the many bottles of Blood Brews in Ginny's hands and smirked. "Planning a special surprise, Little Sis?"

"Well, not… well, yeah," Ginny said, failing to come up with a better lie.

"Well, then," Fred said, "I have to take some part in the action, don't I?"

Just then, George appeared behind Fred. "What have you got there, Ginny?" When he saw what were in her arms, George immediately said, "This doesn't have anything to do with our dear brother's wedding, does it?"

Ginny smiled, deciding to follow along. "You'll see, George!"

George smirked. "Well, then, I guess it's on the house."

Ginny didn't argue. She stuffed all the bottles of the Blood Brews in a bag and ran out of the shop. Although the had already exited the shop, she heard Fred say clearly, "Man, she must be planning something big."

Ginny found the nearest alley and ran into it. She pulled out one of the bottles of Blood Brews. The tall red bottle showed a picture of a hideous vampire with blood dripping out of his mouth. Under _Blood Brew_ read "Trick your friends into thinking they are drinking punch…" Ginny knew that the drink was supposed to taste like blood to a normal human, but she didn't know if it would work on real vampires.

Ginny opened the cap and held the drink to her lips, thinking. _Well, here goes!_ She took a long gulp of the drink. _Disgusting!_ The Brew tasted sour, but nevertheless, Ginny could tell it would satisfy her for maybe half an hour. She took another long gulp and opened the next bottle. She drank three more bottles before she finally left the dark alley and went back to Diagon Alley.

_Okay_, Ginny thought_, I have to find out some info on vampires…_ She headed to Flourish and Blotts. The shop was not nearly as crowded as Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, but Ginny didn't mind. She went on in search of books about vampires.

Several bookshelves were titled _Harry Potter_. Ginny smiled as she stared at all the books written about the boy she was in love with. A few books at the top caught her attention: _Harry Potter: The Boy-Who-Lived,_ and_ Harry Potter: The Chosen One._ Ginny wasn't surprised to see that Rita Skeeter had helped Eldred Worple write _A Parselmouth in the Gryffindor Line: Powers of the Boy-Who-Lived_.

Ginny walked past the _Harry Potter_ section and made her way to _Strange and Dangerous Creatures of the Wizarding World._ She picked out all the vampire books she could find: _Blood Brothers: My Life Amongst the Vampires_ by Eldred Worple, _Part Humans: A Beginner's Guide to Werewolves, Vampires, Centaurs, Giants, Goblins, Fairies and Dwarves_ by Elizabeth Doyce, and _Strengths and Weaknesses of the Vampire_ by James Harwick.

Ginny paid for the books and Apparated to her and Susie's flat. She was happy to find that Susie hadn't gotten home from work yet. Ginny dumped all the books on the couch in the living room and laid the bottles of Blood Brews on the coffee table. Opening another bottle, she walked into her bedroom and found a stash of old schoolbooks.

_Who knew this book would actually ever come of use?_ Ginny thought as she picked up one of Gilderoy Lockhart's books: _Voyages With Vampires._

Ginny opened the book to a random page and read the nearest paragraph:

_The vampire I met on that specific day was keen on sucking my blood, as she demonstrated so when she charged at me. With a simple Blood-Freezing Charm (it was simple for me, but I suggest you not try it at home), I stopped her in her tracks, fulfilling part of my secret ambition to rid the world of evil and market my own range of hair products._

Ginny shut the book and thought, _So much for coming in use._

She walked back into the living room and picked up the first book she saw: _Part Humans_. She thumbed trough the book until she found the section about vampires and read:

_In wizard history, it has been made clear that many witches and wizards despise vampires, creatures of the night that are at times dangerous to any human._

_Creatures of the night? _Ginny thought. _I seem to be getting along fine in the daylight._

Ginny skipped the short history of vampires and tried to find something that could be of use to her.

_Vampires are never attracted to blood of the same sex as they. In fact, vampires have been known to become repulsed by a friend of the same sex when they first become infected (see next page) and don't know how to control themselves._

_How do I learn to control myself? _Ginny wanted to cry out.

_So although a friend of the same sex of a vampire sometimes get annoyed at his or her friend's rudeness, most people consider it a blessing that they don't have to worry about being bitten by a friend._

_Okay_, Ginny thought, _at least Susie's safe._

_But a person of the opposite sex of a vampire doesn't get that lucky. When a vampire is near them, the vampire can smell their blood and distinguish if the person has "bad blood" or "good blood". A person whose blood smells bad to a vampire is a person who has done many evils in their past, while a person whose blood smells good is a person who is pure of heart. It is ironic, really, that these people are the ones that have to suffer the wraths of a vampire. Vampires, like most normal humans, tend to like things that taste and smell good rather than bad. Because of their preference of blood, vampires are given an extra bad name for "sucking the blood of good wizards while dark wizards remain out there"._

_Even worse off than these people who are pure of heart are people whom the vampires are in love with. This person's blood would smell quite a long way more appealing to the vampire than anyone else's. Because of this, vampires have been known to be solitary creatures –_

Ginny groaned. _I'm never going to be able to get together with Harry now! That kiss will be our last… And no wonder Harry smells so good: I'm completely in love with him and he is the person with the purest of hearts out of everyone in the world, basically…_

Ginny was disrupted from her thoughts by a knocking on the door. _Bugger!_ Ginny thought.

She threw all the books under the couch and stuffed the bag of Blood Brews under there, too, although she took out a few first. She went to the kitchen and grabbed some cups. She dumped the drinks into four different cups and discarded the bottles.

Carrying one of the cups (that now looked like a cup of punch) with her, she went to open the door.

"Harry!" Ginny cried.

Harry was standing at her doorstep, looking as handsome as ever with his long bangs hanging over his scar and his bright green eyes. He was looking down at her worriedly.

"What are you doing here?" _I can't be with him alone! What if I bite him? Oh, my God! I'm going to bite him and oh –_

Ginny could hear a small voice in her head telling her to pounce. _No, I wont, I wont, I wont…_

"Are you alright, Ginny?" Harry asked.

"I'm fine!" Ginny cried too quickly. _Way too quickly! Oh, my God! He knows I'm a vampire! Fred and George must have told him! They probably told him I got all those Blood Brews…_

"Oh…" Harry said, stepping into the flat and closing the door behind him. "The Minister told me you were feeling sick and I thought I'd come over…"

"The Minister told you?" Ginny laughed strangely. _Okay, calm down, Ginny. He doesn't know. He's just worried about you, see? Calm down, calm down… Bite him! NO!_

"Yeah… are you sure you're alright, Ginny?"

"I'm fine! What did the Minister want to talk to you about, anyway?" Ginny asked, hoping to change the subject. She gulped down the entire cup of Blood Brew and picked up another cup.

"Oh, just some weird thing about Voldemort having some kind of new weapon, or something… Ginny, why are you drinking all this punch?"

Ginny looked down to the cup she was holding in her hand. "Oh, er… it's, I um, read that punch is supposed to be good for sick…people."

Harry raised his eyebrows. Ginny noticed that he'd been doing a lot of that lately.

"What do you mean by weapon, anyway?" Ginny asked, hoping to change the subject again.

"Oh, its nothing. We don't really know for sure. But I didn't come here to talk about that. I just wanted to know if you were all right."

As Harry walked closer to her, Ginny felt a strong burst of blood thirst.

"I've told you, Harry," Ginny said, taking a long gulp of the Blood Brew, "I'm fine."

Harry stopped so close to Ginny that it would have been quite easy for her to take him down right then and there.

_Bite him! No! I won't! Bite him! Bite him! Bite him! NO!_

Harry reached out and took the cup of "punch" from Ginny hands. "As far as I know, Ginny," he said, "punch isn't some sort of medicine."

He laid the cup on the counter and placed both his hands on the side of Ginny's arms.

_Oh, my God! If he snogs me again I won't be able to control myself! Why didn't that stupid book tell me how to control myself???? I so want to snog him! I couldn't really do that much damage, could I?_

Ginny grabbed the cup of Blood Brew from the counter and placed it back on her lips. She could see Harry's disappointed face was only a few inches away from her own. "Actually," she said, taking another big gulp of the drink," I think it really helps."

Ginny saw a strange look pass over Harry's eyes. It was like disappointment and confusion mixed together.

"Um… all right, Ginny." Harry's voice sounded unnaturally strange to her. "I guess I better go. I mean, I have a lot of work to do at the office. So, er… bye."

Harry walked back out of the flat and shut the door him, waving a quick but disappointed goodbye first.

Ginny walked to the living room and slumped down on the couch. _He's never going to like me now_, she thought. _And he would definitely like me even less if he found out what I am._

* * *

Outside of Ginny's flat, Harry Potter sighed and turned away. _Could I really have thought she liked me?_

* * *

**AN:** So how did you guys like this chapter? I know, it's been like, a month since I last updated or something, and I'm so sorry. But I promise I'm not giving up on this story because I still have some cool ideas. Review, so I can know if you actually like this Fic :) 


	6. The Dark Side of Ginny Weasley

**Story Author: **Faye

**Disclaimer:** It's a good thing I don't own Harry Potter or else Ginny would be a vampire by now. Hehehe… And Christopher Moore wrote a book called _Bloodsucking Fiends_, so I guess I don't own the title either.

* * *

Ginny grabbed _Strengths and Weaknesses of the Vampire_ off the coffee table and began reading:

_Many stories have been created throughout the centuries to give some explanation of vampires. One of the most common misinterpretations made has been that vampires can turn themselves into vampire bats at will. While this theory is not completely false, it is not always true. Vampires are just normal witches and wizards (Muggles cannot become vampires; if they receive a vampire bite, they die within seven hours) who are attracted to the blood of certain people. Therefore, vampires - like all other witches and wizards - have the ability to become Animagii. There have been countless times when a vampire chooses his or her Animagus form to be a vampire bat, simply because of the conveniences: vampire bats can hunt down their prey during the night easily._

_Because of their choice to hunt during the night, vampires have been given the name 'Creatures of the Night'. This name has lead to more confusion, causing people to believe that vampires cannot go out in the sun. This is pure rubbish. Although vampires have extraordinary senses during the night, their sight senses are increased heavily when are in the light._

_Another common misunderstanding of vampires is that they are dangerously affected by garlic. While Vampires are extremely sensitive to garlic, it doesn't cause them any pain to be near it. The story behind this common misunderstanding started when a man called Frederick Grandall passed his vampire friend a jar of garlic and the vampire turned his head away from the jar. Grandall then wrote a book about vampires, telling the world of how they are "allergic" to garlic. Of course, Grandall's new discovery was completely false. Vampires' senses are extremely sensitive – far more sensitive than even the werewolf's. Because of this, vampires can smell strong smelling things even more than normal humans can._

_Along with their senses of smell and sight, all the senses of a person are increases after they have been infected. Vampires have extremely sensitive hearing and whenever they choose to, they can concentrate on a specific place and hear an entire conversation, if they wish. Along with their senses becoming "super senses," vampires' physical abilities become far more powerful than when they were normal humans._

Ginny sighed. _Great. I guess I'm not 'normal' anymore_, she smirked.

She placed the book back on the table and reached under the couch for another bottle of Blood Brew. _Let's see if this hearing thing actually works,_ she thought.

She concentrated on her neighbors' flat and tried to listen with all her might. Those neighbors were so awful. They deserved to be eavesdropped on.

But before Ginny could begin to hear the nasty woman bickering to her husband, a more familiar and chilling voice rang in her head.

_What do you think you are doing, blood traitor? I told you to bite Potter! The next time you see him, you will do as I say!_

Ginny tried to ignore Voldemort's voice in her head. She remembered when she was in her third year at Hogwarts and Harry had fought off the Imperius Curse. _I can do it, too_, she thought. _If Harry could do it then, then I ought to be able to do it now… I can do it, I can, I can…_

Voldemort laughed. _You couldn't if your life depended on it. You can never fight off my Imperius Curse… You'll do as I say!_

_NO!_ Said a smaller voice in Ginny's head. _You won't do it… You won't bite Harry. You love him remember?_

Voldemort laughed again. _Love is a despicable thing, Weasley…_

Ginny pushed herself off of the couch in anger and grabbed another bottle of Blood Brew. _I'll go to the Burrow_, she thought as she gulped down the drink. _Mum will be there, and Hermione will probably be there too to talk about the wedding. Ron is probably still at keeper tryouts, Dad's at work… doesn't seem like there will be any boys there… everyone ought to be safe._ _Maybe Mum_ _will get my mind off of this… this_ thing _that I've become._

Ginny gulped down the last of the Blood Brew and Apparated to the Burrow.

* * *

Mrs. Weasley was in the kitchen, heating up leftover stew. She placed a big bowl filled to the brim with stew on the table and said, "Eat up, Harry dear."

"Thanks, Mrs. Weasley," Harry said, bringing only a small bit of stew to his lips; he didn't feel much like eating.

Mrs. Weasley then placed other bowl in front of Hermione, who was sitting next to Harry, talking excitedly to him.

"…Just make sure you get Fred and George as far away from my family as possible. I don't want my entire wedding to be ruined because of those two. Just last week they – "

"Hermione!" Harry whispered. "I want to talk about Ginny!"

"Well of course you do, Harry," Hermione smirked.

Harry didn't smile back. Sure, he liked Ginny, but she didn't like _him_. She made that clear today.

"Hermione," Harry began, "I'm worried about her. She wasn't acting like herself today. She actually wanted to help you – " Harry caught himself before he let slip that Ginny always complained about helping with the wedding preparations.

"Wanted to help with what?" Hermione asked suspiciously.

"Oh, nothing," Harry said, getting out of his seat. "I better go…"

"Harry!" Mrs. Weasley cried. "You haven't even _touched_ your food!"

"Well, I'm not really – "

But Harry didn't get to finish his sentence because the next second he heard a small pop next to him and someone fell down on him and they both crashed to the floor.

"Aaargh!" Ginny cried as she fell on top of Harry.

Harry lay under her, his face inches from her own. For a second, he thought he saw long white teeth shoot out of Ginny's mouth, but they were gone before he could get a good look. _My mind's playing tricks on me…_

Ginny immediately pushed herself from the ground and walked across the room so quickly that Harry thought his eyes were deceiving him again.

"What are you doing here, Harry?" Ginny asked.

"Er… I wanted to talk to Hermione about something. Are you okay, Ginny? I thought you were sick."

"I'm fine. That punch really helped."

Harry raised his eyebrows.

Hermione looked from Harry to Ginny and said, "Are you sure you're all right, Ginny?"

"I told you," Ginny said rather sharply, "I'm fine!"

"What's got you in a temper, Ginny?" Mrs. Weasley asked, taking Harry's bowl from the table.

"Mum! Why is everyone so worried about me? There's nothing wrong with me!"

"What are we missing here?" came a voice from outside the kitchen. Fred and George walked in the room, looking to see where the yelling was coming from.

"Ahh, Ginny," George said, "We should have know. How's that… you know… coming along?"

"What are you up to, Fred and George Weasley?" Mrs. Weasley asked suspiciously, placing her hands on her hips.

"Why do you always blame us for _everything_, Mum?" Fred asked.

"I'd be more worried about her over here," George said, pointing to Ginny.

"By the way, Hermione - " Fred started.

" – You better watch your drinks at your wedding," George finished.

Hermione stared at the twins suspiciously. "What are you two – "

"Ugh!" Ginny cried. "What are you two doing here?" She yelled at the twins. "You're supposed to be at your shop!"

"You are being a little nasty to your providers, aren't you, Ginny?" Fred asked.

Ginny stared at him darkly.

Harry walked toward Ginny and reached out his arm to touch her shoulder. "Ginny, I really think – "

But he was interrupted yet again by a large pop as Ginny Disapparated.

"Why, that Ginevra Weasley!" Mrs. Weasley cried. "I never thought she'd be so rude!"

Mrs. Weasley turned back to her dishes and started washing them, muttering under her breath all the while. Fred, George, and Hermione, however, were all looking sympathetically at Harry, who was staring quietly at the place where Ginny had stood moments before.

"I'm sure she is just tired," Hermione assured Harry unconvincingly.

"Or maybe she just has some planning to do." George told Harry. "She took a load of stuff from our shop today, so…"

To Hermione's credit, she didn't question Fred and George, but instead tried to think up other reason why Ginny Disapparated so abruptly.

"It's all right," Harry said in a faraway voice. "She was acting unlike herself today. She's probably ill, or something…"

Mrs. Weasley turned to Harry and said, "Why don't you take some stew home, dear? You live all alone in that house… I don't understand why you can't come live with us. We have plenty of room, now that Fred and George have left."

Harry forced a smile at Mrs. Weasley. "Thanks, Mrs. Weasley. But I'm not feeling very hungry right now. I wouldn't want the food to go to waste."

"Well, I won't argue, dear, but I must insist you come over soon."

Harry forced another smile. He always loved coming to the Burrow, but right now, he wasn't so sure if Ginny would be very happy with him being there when she was.

* * *

_He hates me now_, Ginny thought when she appeared inside her flat. _He definitely hates me now…_

_Don't be stupid, Ginny_, said another voice in her head. _Harry is a better person than that. He won't just start hating you for Disapparating away from him. Besides, if he did hate you, wouldn't that be better? This way he will stay completely away from you._

Ginny thought over the new idea. _Hey, maybe I should try to _make_ him hate me. I mean, I would hate myself for it, but it's the best thing to do, right? I mean, this way, not only will I be staying away from Harry, but he'll be staying away from me as well. This is a perfect –_

"Is that you, Ginny?" Ginny heard her flat mate call from the hallway.

"That's a pretty stupid thing to ask," Ginny said. "Who else would it be?"

"Are you sure you're all right, Ginny?"

Susie looked so tired that Ginny felt even worse for snapping at her.

"Why does everyone keep asking me that? Of course I'm all right! There's nothing wrong with me, okay? Just let me alone!"

Ginny grabbed all her vampire books from the couch and stomped past Susie into her room.

_Of course I'm not all right! People should know that I'm acting different. Why can't they just figure everything out on their own? I wouldn't be revealing anything, but Harry would still be safe…_

Another voice chuckled in her head. _It seems I don't even have to put the Imperius Curse on you, Weasley_, Voldemort said. _Because of your love for your dear Harry Potter, you want to bite him. Or your vampire part does… I quite like it better like this… I won't be forcing you to kill Harry – you'll do it all on your own…_ Voldemort chuckled again, and then his voice completely disappeared from Ginny's mind.

Suddenly Ginny felt a lot worse. _Oh no! If I do hurt Harry, then it'll be my entire fault! I'm acting on my own free will right now, and I still feel a thirst for Harry's blood! Oh no, how can I do this to Harry? Now my only choice is to make him hate me…_

* * *

Harry walked through the halls of the Auror Headquarters, a folder held in his hand. He was deep in thought, and every once in a while he tripped over a trashcan.

"Sorry…" Harry muttered.

"It's all right, Harry Potter!" cried an Auror-in-training who appeared to be around twenty years old. She stared at Harry's scar in awe, and then threw herself back in her cubicle in embarrassment.

Harry made his way to the interrogation room. Through the one-way glass, he could see Dudley, Piers, Melba, and Heather sitting on one side of a long metal table. On the other side, an Auror was trying to get them to spill the beans over what had happened earlier that day in Privet Drive.

Harry opened the door to the room and walked in, a deep scowl on his face. The four Muggles stared awkwardly at him; they seemed to be both of him and relieved that someone they knew was there, even if he was a wizard.

The Auror in the room sighed in relief and got up from his chair. "They won't budge, Mr. Potter. Maybe you'll have better luck."

Harry nodded at him, the scowl still on his face. "Thank you, Mr. Anderson."

The Auror left the room and closed the door behind him. Harry slapped the file on the table and said, "You better start talking."

"Or what?" Piers asked daringly. "Dudley said that you can't do anything to us!"

"It's not about what we can't do to you," said a voice at the door, "it's about what we can do _for_ you."

Harry looked at Ginny in surprise. "I thought you were sick."

"Well, I'm not." Ginny said coldly.

Piers sniggered.

Harry scowled at him. He turned his attention back to Ginny and said, "What do you mean, what we can do for them?"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Oh, come off it, Harry! You know yourself that the only reason your cousin and his friends were attacked today is because of you!"

Dudley looked up in surprise. "You sent that man to attack me? When – "

"Oh, shut up, Dudley!" Harry snapped. He knew Ginny was right. The only reason Dudley was attacked was because of him. Voldemort would do anything to kill him, and if that meant hurting his only family – not that Harry considered the Dursleys his real family – then that was what he'd do. But Harry never would have thought Ginny would say it so… viciously.

Ginny smiled and looked at the four Muggles. "Anyway," she said, "What we can offer you is protection."

"Protection from what?" Heather asked.

"Obviously we wouldn't want you to get attacked again."

"You mean that man is still after us?" Melba asked in a frightened voice.

Before Ginny could answer, someone opened the door of the interrogation room and in walked Vernon and Petunia Dursley, followed by Tonks.

"Bugger," Harry cursed. He walked to the door and nodded to Tonks, who winked at him and left the room. Harry glanced down at his aunt (she was quite tall, but he had grown a lot of the years) and then looked at Ginny and said, "I'll take it from here."

"Excuse me," Ginny said, drawing in a breath, "but I seem to be doing a lot better job than _you_."

_Why is she acting like this?_ Harry asked himself.

"Well, no matter if you are doing a better job," Harry said, "but this is _my_ job. _I'm_ the Auror."

Harry was barely aware of everyone in the room staring at him and Ginny curiously.

"Then you should be out there fighting Voldemort and leaving me to question these four!" Ginny snapped back.

Harry grabbed Ginny by the arm and attempted to pull her out of the room. But Ginny seemed to be resisting him more than ever before. Finally, he managed to pull her out.

"Ginny," he hissed, "What do you think you're doing? You're acting strange."

He was holding her by the shoulders, leaning his face down to hers so no one would eavesdrop on their conversation.

Ginny reached in her cloak and pulled out a bottle filled with red liquid.

"You're still drinking that punch?" Harry asked, his hands still on her shoulders.

Ginny didn't answer, but instead opened the bottle and took a long sip of the drink.

"Ginny," Harry started again, "I'm thinking we should have you tested for the Imperius Curse. You're acting – "

Harry stopped in mid sentence and stared at Ginny in amazement.

"What?" Ginny asked, finally bringing the bottle away from her lips.

Harry shook his head, and Ginny couldn't help but admire the lock of black hair that fell over his eyes. "Your eyes…" Harry said in amazement. "They looked like they were turning red!"

"What?" Ginny cried anxiously.

"Your eyes looked like – "

"I heard you before, Harry!" Ginny cried angrily. She shook Harry's hands off of her shoulders and went back into the interrogation room. "I think you're seeing things, Harry."

The minute the words were out she regretted it. _Oh, bugger_, she thought. _I could have let Harry figure out what was happening but why did I have to tell him he's seeing things! Bugger… Hang on – I couldn't stop myself from saying that. Voldemort has made me not tell anyone about anything, or even allow anyone to figure things out on their own…_

Ginny turned her attention to the six Muggles in the room. "Have a seat, Mr. Dursley, Mrs. Dursley," she said politely. "Now that you're here, maybe we can get things straightened out faster."

Harry walked back into the room and closed the door behind him. He leaned against the wall with his arms crossed and stared at Ginny. She didn't say anything to him, but instead began to question Dudley.

Harry thought over all that had happened that day and frowned. _Something's going on with Ginny, he thought, and I better figure out what before it's too late._

* * *

**AN:** So, I'm sorry about the last 'chapter', but I just had to tell you all about the last book, and I hadn't finished this chapter, so, yeah. But please review this chapter, because I've been working hard on it, trying to update it before you people get vicious. Hahaha. Thanks for waiting, and now I have to wait for your reviews. You know how waiting sucks, so review - as always. 


	7. Head of Aurors

**Story Author: **Faye

**Disclaimer:** It's a good thing I don't own Harry Potter or else Ginny would be a vampire by now. Hehehe… And Christopher Moore wrote a book called _Bloodsucking Fiends_, so I guess I don't own the title either.

* * *

After Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon had sat down, Ginny flipped through the file on the table and began questioning Dudley, asking him things such as "Did the wizard say anything to you at all before he Disapparated – before he disappeared?" 

Dudley usually grunted his "yes" or "no", with the occasional help from Melba, Heather, or Piers. Uncle Vernon kept asking if "the bloody thing is going to take much longer" while Aunt Petunia sat quietly, clutching her hands together in nervousness.

Harry, who was still leaning against the wall, was indeed so quiet the entire time that Aunt Petunia glanced back at him a few times to make sure he was still there; she clearly felt more comfortable with him there – after all, he _was_ her nephew.

Ginny, on the other hand, Harry could see, would have been far better off with him elsewhere. She seemed to jump every time he so much as shifted his feet, even though she had her back to him and couldn't see him.

In the middle of one of Uncle Vernon's complaints, the door opened and in walked the Head of Aurors, Gawain Robards. He gestured for Harry to follow him out and looked over at Ginny. She nodded her head to show that she would handle the rest by herself – as if she hadn't been doing so already. To Harry, Ginny seemed pleased that he was leaving.

The scowl returned to his face as he left to catch up with Mr. Robards, who was walking towards the Head Office.

"Ahh, Harry," Mr. Robards said, "I have a couple of things to discuss with you. First of all, Kinsley has reported to me that he has found out what He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's new weapon is."

The two Aurors had reached the Head Office. A sign on top of the door read "Head of Aurors – G. Robards."

Mr. Robards opened the door and gestured for Harry to walk in. He closed the door and walked to his chair. He sat down and faced Harry, who wasn't trying very hard to hide the scowl on his face.

Mr. Robards straightened his cloak and said, "It appears that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has acquired a vampire."

Harry stared at Mr. Robards in shock. "A what?"

Mr. Robards nodded his head. "Yes, Harry, a vampire. We don't know how dangerous he is, if he's bitten anyone yet, if He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has him under the Imperius Curse…"

"Wait a minute, Mr. Robards," Harry said, "If Voldemort does have a vampire on his side, and if it has bitten someone already, then how are we to know if someone has been forced into his side?"

"Exactly, Harry," Mr. Robards said. "We have no idea if the vampire has bitten anyone. What I need you to find out is if any Aurors were not where they were supposed to be these last few days. Chances are, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has tried to get one of our most trusted Aurors into his inner circle. Naturally, Harry, we'll have to have you tested for the Imperius Curse. You must understand it's only protocol."

Harry nodded, "Of course, Mr. Robards."

He turned to go, but Mr. Robards raise his hands and said," Wait a minute, Harry. I have one last thing to discuss with you."

Harry expected another briefing of Voldemort's actions, but instead Mr. Robards said, "As you can see Harry, I'm getting quite old."

It was true. Mr. Robards's hair was turning white and he had deep wrinkles in his skin, but Harry didn't understand where he was heading.

"And I want you to be the first to know, Harry," Mr. Robards continued, "that although I haven't had this post for very long, I am retiring."

Harry gaped at Mr. Robards in shock.

"And I and the Wizengamot have voted the new Head of Aurors, Harry," Mr. Robards said, looking at Harry significantly.

"Hang on," Harry said, catching on. "You can't expect _me _to be the new Head?"

Mr. Robards simply smiled and nodded.

"But… but," Harry began, "Why can't you make… why not Tonks? Or Kinsley Shackelbolt? Make him the new Head of Aurors, not _me_!"

Mr. Robards raised his eyebrows. "Harry, I understand that you feel uncomfortable taking the title, but you must admit that although Tonks and Kinsley are both very skilled, their strength as Aurors or even as leaders don't match up to yours."

"But most of these Aurors here are at least twice my age!" Harry cried. "How do you think _they'll_ feel if I become the new Head of Aurors?"

Mr. Robards smiled. "I think they'll all feel very proud, as I do. You see, Harry, ever since you took your first Auror lesson here all of us knew that you would someday become the new Head of Aurors. That day has come quicker than I expected, but that's just for the better."

Harry stared at a spot on the door and said, "When will you be leaving, sir?"

"Oh, just as soon as I've packed. You'll also want to move your things in here, Harry. Do you want to do it yourself, or should Anna help you?" Mr. Robards asked, referring to his assistant.

Harry shook his head. "No, it's all right, I wouldn't want to bother her," he said.

Mr. Robards laughed. "Oh! It would be no bother for her! She'll be your assistant, after all."

Harry stared at Mr. Robards in shock again. "I'm going to have an assistant?" He asked in a weak voice.

Mr. Robards stood up and laughed again. "Oh, my boy! It has been such a pleasure working by your side. Tomorrow I'll be announcing my retirement and your new post. I know you can't stand the press, Harry, but I must insist you come."

"Oh, I can't, sir," Harry said quickly. "Tomorrow is Mrs. Weasley birthday and I'm supposed to be at the Burrow…"

"Ahh, well," Mr. Robards said. "Guess you wriggled yourself out of that one, eh, Harry? Well, just make sure you pop by if just for a minute."

"Yes, sir" Harry said, heading out the door.

* * *

A few rooms down, Ginny Weasley stood still as stone. She'd been concentrating her new hearing powers on what was going on in the Head Office. So they'd finally figured out that Voldemort's new weapon was a vampire! Ginny's mood became a little lighter. First of all, Harry was going to do checks on all the Aurors, meaning that he'd have to somehow figure out that she was a vampire. He'd stay away from her for sure. And she couldn't wait until everyone else heard the news. Harry was going to be the new Head of Aurors! Of course, on the outside she was trying to make Harry believe that she completely hated him, but there was no way she was going to convince herself that she didn't love him. Naturally, she was very happy for him, although when her boss announced Harry's new position, she would have to seem unenthusiastic. 

Ginny forgot she wasn't by herself until she heard a very annoying cough right next to her.

"Are we _ever_ going to be able to leave this blasted place?" Uncle Vernon cried.

Ginny shot him a look full of hatred but nevertheless said, "Well, off you go then."

Before Uncle Vernon could get another sentence in, Dudley said, "And how in the world do you suppose we do that? When Harry brought us here he did some of his weirdness we just _appeared_ here from the car."

The door of the room opened and Harry walked in, the same scowl on his face as before.

Ginny felt a strong sense of blood thirst, and she turned away from everyone in the room so that they wouldn't see the bright white points of her fangs protruding from her mouth. Then she closed her eyes and tried to concentrate on getting the fangs to go back to wherever they'd come from; they had been staying place longer than normal lately. To her surprise, the fangs shot back into her mouth, cutting her lip of the way. Ginny sucked in her lip and sucked up all the blood in pleasure. She let her lip go and it healed immediately. That was another thing she'd noticed: the tiny holes in her neck had healed, and now anytime she got the even simplest cut they healed immediately.

Thinking that she'd finally gotten control over her fangs, Ginny concentrated on them shooting back down. She felt them come out again and she just barely managed to keep from jumping up in joy. She made the fangs go back up and then turned back to the people in the room.

Harry was standing up and looking through the files in his hand, the ones that had been on the table. Ginny couldn't help noticing how breathtaking he looked, his bangs handing over his eyes, his scar showing through slightly… His glasses slipped down to the tip of his nose and Harry pushed them back up. Then looked up and he caught Ginny's stare. If Ginny had been a normal being, she would have sucked her breath in. But, as she had just began to notice, she didn't even have a breath. Her chest didn't even move up and down like a normal person's.

Harry was looking at her questioningly, a smirk playing at his lips. Ginny shot him a look and said in an acerbic tone, "Don't keep your family and friends waiting!"

The smirk wiped away from Harry's face to be replaced by the scowl. He closed the files in is arm and opened the door of the interrogation room. "Go on," he said to the Muggles, his eyes still on Ginny's.

Uncle Vernon said, "Finally! Want to get away from these bloody…"

Aunt Petunia followed him from the room and waited for the others. Melba, Heather, and Piers got up and followed them out, but Dudley said, "You mean we're going to have to go through _that_?"

Harry took his eyes off of Ginny and looked where Dudley was looking at. The smile went back to his face. Outside of the room, witches and wizards in long flowing robes of many colors – mostly black – walked back and forth through cubicles and offices. Some people had their wands out and every once in a while someone would mutter a spell and something would shoot of the wands. Some owls roamed around everywhere, flapping down into some cubicles with packages tied to their legs or in their beaks. Then they flap back out of the cubicles and disappear around a corner. Adding to that, moving posters of wanted criminals flashed in all colors everywhere you looked. Bright lights and noises could bee seen protruding from practically every cubicle: most Aurors liked to have their own Dark Detectors.

Harry smiled again. He could have just Apparated the Muggles back to the street, but he was feeling particularly moody right now, and so he decided that he would at least have some fun scaring Dudley.

Dudley gulped and walked out of the room. Ginny followed him, refusing to look at Harry. But Harry grabbed her arm and turned her to him.

"And for the record," he said in whisper so that only she could hear, "they're not my friends. And I've never considered the Dursleys my family either."

He left her standing there and led the Muggles away. Many people gawked at Harry, and the Dursleys and Dudley's friends couldn't help but wonder what exactly they were staring at. Uncle Vernon shot filthy looks at everyone he passed – at least, at the people who weren't holding wands.

Before they'd gotten far, a man who looked to be about forty years old went up to Harry and said, "Mr. Potter! I was wondering if I could have an autograph…" The man extracted a piece of paper with Harry's own moving face printed on it. Harry could tell it had been cut out from the _Daily Prophet_.

Heather and Melba looked at each other in confusion. Why was someone asking for Harry Potter's autograph?

Harry heaved a heavy sigh in exasperation. "I'm sorry," he said, "but are you authorized to be down here?"

"Oh, I work on the floor below," the man said. "Mr. Potter, my wife… she's in St. Mungo's with injuries from a Death Eater attack. She told me that she wanted an autograph from Harry Potter, her hero."

Harry flushed in embarrassment. Dudley snorted. Aunt petunia looked up at Harry in surprise.

"What's your wife's name?" Harry asked the man.

The man brightened at those words. "Betty, sir. It's Betty"

Harry took the picture of his face and a quill from the man. He scribbled a few words on the paper:

_Betty – I'll make sure that the Death Eaters who did this to you will be caught and locked up. Best wishes, Harry Potter_

He gave the man the picture and the quill back. "Tell Betty I hope she gets better," he said.

The man nodded enthusiastically. "God bless you, Harry Potter!" He walked excitedly to the elevator.

Harry turned to the Muggles and noticed Melba and Heather whispering excitedly.

"… He's _famous_!" Melba was saying. She rounded on Dudley. "Why didn't you tell us he's _famous_, Dudley?"

Dudley ignored her. Piers sneered at Harry. "How could something like him ever become famous?"

Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia were both looking at Harry in a strange way. Uncle Vernon definitely seemed surprised, but Aunt Petunia, not so much so. She almost seemed… _proud_.

Harry led them to the elevator. He got in the elevator with them, and a friend of Harry's followed them in. He had dark skin, a handsome face, and an American accent. He was one of the people who worked in the Department of Mysteries.

"Harry!" he said, slapping Harry a high-five. "Nice game last Saturday. Don't know why you don't sign up for Seeker tryouts. You'd win, all right. Hell, you'd even win England the World Cup. And have you heard Ron is the new Keeper for the Cannons? Personally, I don't know why he didn't try for the Arrows. Much better team… And who are they?"

He was looking at the Muggles. He could tell they weren't magical by the way they were dressed.

"Oh, er…" Harry said, "… When did you find out about Ron, Luke? He hasn't even told me yet."

"Oh," Luke said, "I just got word from the Magical Sports supervisor. She promised she'd tell me the results."

Harry smiled. "If you love Quidditch so much, why don't _you_ try out?"

The Dursleys and the other Muggles were squeezing themselves against one corner of the elevator, apparently confused as to what Quidditch was. Uncle Vernon remembered something vaguely about a Quidditch World Cup, but that was all.

"Oh, I love watching Quidditch, but I myself prefer playing Quodpot," Luke said. "That's what I grew up playing, after all."

The elevator doors opened and Harry said goodbye to Luke. The Dursleys and the others followed him to the telephone booth. Witches and wizards were not ashamed to point and stare as Harry walked by. At least five more people cornered him and asked for his autograph, to all of whom he gave an excuse to get away from soon.

The Dursleys and the other Muggles were stunned to see all the attention Harry was getting. Melba, Heather, and Piers discovered that far from being a criminal, Harry seemed to be a hero of some sort. People's eyes followed him all the way to the telephone booth, which was waiting patiently for them at the end of the hallway. Everyone was very cramped inside the booth, seeing as both Uncle Vernon and Dudley were in it, but they all managed to fit. After Harry told the mechanical voice that he was escorting Muggles back to their world, the booth started moving up and finally they were above ground again.

Harry stepped out of the booth and took a deep breath; he was never going inside a space that small with both Dudley and Uncle Vernon inside.

The black car was waiting for them outside. Harry led the Muggles to it. Before they got in, Dudley shot an anxious glance behind Harry. Harry looked back and smiled.

A Ministry wizard was standing behind him.

"Oh," Harry said. "This is Thomas, an Obliviator. He'll be escorting you home."

Harry pushed the Muggles into the car and let Thomas follow them in.

"Why is he coming?" Piers asked.

"Well," Harry said, smiling. "He needs to _Obliviate_ you, of course."

Harry winked at Thomas and shut the door of the car. Immediately the car pulled away, but not before Harry heard the angry pounding on the car glass.

Harry went back to the booth, hands in pockets, to take the visitor's way back into the Ministry. He was suddenly feeling a lot better. But then he thought about why he had been feeling moody before – Ginny – and the smile disappeared from his face.

* * *

**AN:** So, I hope you guys liked this chapter. I know, there was little Ginny and her vampire-ness in there, but I will add more soon. Remember, the next day is Mrs. Weasley birthday (seriously – October 30) so they both have to be at the Burrow. Hehehehe… There are a lot of things that could happen there, so **give me some suggestions.** I love reviews, so the more I get, the faster I'll update. 


	8. Leave Me Alone, Harry Potter

**Story Author: **Faye

**Disclaimer:** It's a good thing I don't own Harry Potter or else Ginny would be a vampire by now. Hehehe… And Christopher Moore wrote a book called _Bloodsucking Fiends_, so I guess I don't own the title either.

* * *

"Smile, Harry!" 

Harry brought his arm over his eyes as Rita Skeeter's photographer flashed another picture. He was non too happy about having to be at the Ministry right then, missing Mrs. Weasley birthday party and replaying Ginny shooting dirty looks at him in his mind (what had he done, anyway?). He was definitely not going to smile.

"How do you feel, being the new Head of the Auror office, Mr. Potter?" shouted another reporter.

Cameras flashed everywhere Harry turned. People were holding their wands out to him like microphones, and he could barely take two steps without walking into someone.

"He's delighted, of course," Rita Skeeter answered for him. She sucked her Quick-Quotes Quill and placed it on a piece of parchment that was floating next to her. "He probably suggested the new change of post to Gawain in the first place."

Harry pushed past Rita angrily and walked into his new office that now had a plaque over the door reading "Head of Aurors – H. Potter."

Mr. Robards, who was standing next to the door, gave Harry an encouraging smile and said, "I'll take care of this."

Harry nodded his thanks and walked into the office, closing the door behind him. He sighed in relief and slumped against the wall.

Someone chuckled.

Harry jumped in surprise, his hand already clutching the wand in his cloak. Only when he recognized the girl as Mr. Robards's assistant did he release the grip on it.

"You're Anna, right?" Harry asked.

The girl smiled brightly and reached out her hand. "That's right. I'm your assistant now, Mr. Potter."

Harry flushed. "You can call me Harry," he said, shaking her hand.

"All right," Anna said, shaking her short dark hair out of her eyes. "Is there anything I can do for you, Harry?"

"No," Harry said. "I don't – hang on, do you think you could tell Mr. Robards that I've left? I had somewhere I have to be right now."

Anna nodded.

"And…" Harry hesitated, looking guilty. "And do you think maybe you could… you know, open the door so I can get to the elevator under a Disillusionment Charm?"

Anna followed Harry's eyes to the reporters throwing questions as Mr. Robards and smiled.

* * *

Harry Apparated to the Burrow, Mrs. Weasley's gift held in his hands. His black cloak billowed behind him as walked to the door. Before he was even given a chance to knock, the door flew open and Ron ran out of the house. 

"Harry! Harry! I've become the new Cannons Keeper!"

Harry smiled at Ron and clapped him in the back. "I knew you'd make it, mate."

"Oh! It was great, Harry," Ron said. "There were twenty-one other people trying out for the position. Half of them couldn't even fly to save their lives…"

Harry couldn't help but smile. Ron and Hermione had helped him find and destroy all of Voldemort's Horcruxes, and now they were enjoying their lives like normal people. Now it was only Harry's job to kill Voldemort.

When Harry entered the Burrow, Mrs. Weasley hugged and kissed him on the cheek and told him he was too kind for getting her a gift. Mr. Weasley shook hands with Harry and congratulated him on the promotion.

"Thanks, Mr. Weasley," Harry said, embarrassed.

"Ginny told me all about it. She's quite excited, I'll tell you."

"Is she?" Harry asked, doubtful. "Is she here already?"

"Yes," Mr. Weasley said, "she's upstairs with Hermione right now. She's started acting kind of moody. Hermione's trying to sort her out. I don't know how well that's going, seeing as Ginny seemed really angry with her…"

As if to prove his point, Ginny came stomping down the stairs, Hermione at her heals shouting, "Ginny! Be reasonable!"

"Hey, Ginny," Harry said.

Ginny caught his eye and then turned and stormed back up past Hermione. Hermione looked over at Harry and shrugged.

"Excited, eh?" Harry snorted.

"Ah, well," Mr. Weasley sighed, standing up to go outside. "I don't know what's gotten into that girl lately."

Hermione came over and sat at the kitchen table. "So, how are you Harry?"

"I'm fine," Harry lied.

"Oh, well, that's good," Hermione said. "I thought you might have been sick or something, seeing as you missed the last S.P.E.W. meeting."

Harry groaned. "I'm so sorry, Hermione. With work and everything… I've been tracking Voldemort for days but he keeps on moving… I forgot all about Saturday's spew meeting."

Hermione, immediately after she helped Harry track down the last Horcrux, had organized a group where witches and wizards could try and free the house-elves. Surprisingly, more people than Harry expected seemed to have joined S.P.E.W.

"Oh, that's all right, Harry," Hermione said. "I know you're busy with work, but for the last time, it's not _spew_. It's S.P. – "

"When are you going to stop saying 'for the last time', Hermione? We know you're going to say it over and over again."

Ron had walked into the room, his mouth stuffed with bread.

Hermione got up from the table and walked to Ron. "I'd be careful what you say if I were you, Ronald," she said.

Ron made to put the last bite of bread into his mouth but Hermione snatched it out of his hands and walked upstairs.

Ron shook his head. "Girls," he muttered.

"Tell me about it," Harry said. "Ginny – "

Harry stopped in mid-sentence.

"What about Ginny?" Ron asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Nothing."

Ron was still looking suspicious, but nevertheless he said, "Congratulations on the promotion. Can you believe it? Both of us have got completely awesome jobs now…"

"Speak for yourself," Harry muttered. "I didn't ask to be made Head of the Auror office. I've got even more people taking photographs of me than usual. It gets bloody annoying, you know…"

"Yeah, well, you know Quidditch players make a decent amount of money – not as great as Aurors, though – but, I was thinking, well, you have a house and everything, and now I want to find my own place."

"Your mum will be bloody angry," Harry said. "Everyone's moved out now."

"Hey, it's not my fault that Ginny moved out early. She was supposed to stay here longer than me. I mean, Mum can't expect me to hang around forever. Especially now that I'm marrying Hermione."

"Good luck with that," Harry laughed. "She seemed quite angry with you today. I mean, you already are engaged, but you never know…"

Harry was laughing, but Ron shot him a look and said, "Well, at least I _have_ someone to be engaged with. All you do is track Voldemort all day. You'll be lucky to be married by the time you're forty."

Harry scowled. "I bet you I'll be dating someone by your wedding day."

"Fine," Ron said. "Good luck with that. And you can't just pick someone off the street. We both know that you have billions of mad fans out there that would gladly eat bubotuber pus just to touch your face. You have to really like this girl and she have to like you back."

"Fine," Harry said.

The next few hours passed really quickly. All the Weasleys had come to the Burrow (excluding Bill and Fleur, who were doing work for Gringotts in the United States, and Charlie, who was in Romania) along with Tonks and Lupin to celebrate Mrs. Weasley's birthday. Fred and George brought tons of spinning, hissing, flashing, and exploding things with them, making the party more interesting. Harry, Ron, Fred, and George sneaked a few bottles of fire-whiskey (Mrs. Weasley didn't care if they were of age already), and they later had a little match of Quidditch in the dark. Harry enjoyed the party, but the only thing that was missing was Ginny. She wouldn't come out of her room the entire time except to sing Mrs. Weasley happy birthday, and even then she managed to throw looks of loathing at Harry. Harry tried to avoid Hermione's gaze the whole time because she seemed to be the only other person who noticed Ginny's looks and so she tried to send Harry sympathetic looks whenever possible.

Harry's feelings that he would be able to win his bet with Ron were getting lower by the minute. Not that he had expected to win in the first place. When he had been speaking to Ron, he'd been thinking of Ginny the entire time, and he had already known that she seemed to not be taking a liking to him lately. Why he had agreed to the bet, he had no idea. He had a horrible feeling that the only reason Ginny was bottled up in her room was because of him. After all, had she not stomped upstairs only when she saw he had arrived?

Harry left the party late at night to go to his office. There were still about a dozen Aurors at the office, all of whom nodded their acknowledgments to Harry as he walked by and mumbled something like, "Mr. Harry Potter, sir…"

Harry was still not used to being the Head of the Auror office, so he locked himself up in his office for about an hour and checked for signs of Voldemort's movement. He had a map that was tracking Voldemort, but the tiny dot labeled Tom Riddle wouldn't stay in place for longer than a second.

Harry returned to the Burrow, as he had promised Mrs. Weasley he would, only to find all the Weasleys out in the garden, cheering. Where everyone was looking, Ginny stood standing, holding her wand over a ruffled looking Fred who was just getting up from the ground.

"When did you get so good, Ginny?" Fred asked. He spotted Harry there and said, "Ah, just the man I was waiting for. Hey Harry, mind having a little duel with my little sis here?"

Everyone started to cheer again, but Ginny quickly said, "I don't think I'm feeling well. I better get back upstairs."

"Aww! Come on, Ginny!" Ron cried. "It will be funny. Just because you're going to lose doesn't mean you have to be so sore about it!"

"Ronald!" Mrs. Weasley scolded. "Why must you be so mean to your sister?"

"I'm not being mean, Mum," Ron said, "I'm being truthful."

Mrs. Weasley shook her head in disapproval but nevertheless said, "Go on, Ginny."

After countless attempts to get her to duel Harry, Ginny finally agreed, although she was not too happy.

Harry bowed and gave Ginny an encouraging smile, but she just stared at him coldly. Harry planned on going easy on Ginny, but before he even had his wand up, Ginny had shot a spell at him and he felt something like powerful hands pushing his abdomen. He was soon soaring in the air and then he felt his back connect with a tree trunk. The Weasleys all ooh-ed for Harry's sake and when Harry looked at Ginny, he could have sworn he saw a flicker of concern pass over her eyes, but then he cold stare returned. Ginny shot another spell at Harry, but this time he was prepared. He was able to block all of her other spells successfully, but he never got the chance to shoot his own. She was just too fast. Harry didn't understand how Ginny could have improved so quickly, but he was sure her new dueling skills would improve her Auror career immensely.

After the duel, George whispered to Harry, "Thanks for going easy on her, by the way. She would have been really embarrassed otherwise, seeing as Ron had been teasing her before."

"I didn't – "

"Ah, Harry," George said, "I know you are trying to be a gentlemen, but you can't fool anyone. We all know that Ginny wouldn't be able to beat you in a duel. To beat you she would have to have at least ten times the power she actually has, which let me tell you, is quite unlikely."

* * *

"I'm resigning." 

Harry was in his office, and Ginny was standing next to the door, her cold stares from the night before still with her.

"Resigning what?" Harry asked.

"This job," Ginny said. "What else?"

"You can't quit, Ginny."

"I can do what ever I want, Mr. Potter."

"Since when have you ever started calling me 'Mr. Potter'?"

"If you haven't noticed, you are my boss now, and most people here call their bosses by their surname."

"If you are resigning, how would I be your boss? And I thought we had more than just a boss-employee relationship, _Ms. Weasley_."

"Well, we don't. And I'm in the _process_ of resigning, I haven't quit yet, so you are still my boss."

Harry looked at Ginny quietly. "What are you going to do then?" he asked.

"I don't think that concerns you, Mr. Potter."

"Oh, Come on, Ginny. You can at least have the decency to tell me what your new career is going to be."

"Fine," Ginny said. "Puddlemere United is holding Chaser tryouts and I've decided to give it a go."

"This is why you are leaving an Auror career behind, Ginny? To join a Quidditch team?"

"Why shouldn't I?" Ginny said. "Quidditch is a perfect career to be in and Oliver Wood is on the team too."

"Ginny!" Harry cried. "You are leaving a perfectly good career to try out for a team which you don't even know you are guaranteed entrance to?"

"You might not think I'm good enough to play professional Quidditch, Mr. Potter, but it was I who won plenty of games at Hogwarts, you know."

"I'm not saying you aren't good enough, Ginny," Harry said, "I'm just saying that you should stay here. You are ready to become a fully qualified Auror now, and you're just going to give that up?"

"I've made my decision, Potter." And she shot him another look filled with hatred.

* * *

"She hates me." 

It was Friday evening, and Harry was at the Burrow, sitting next to Hermione at the kitchen table. Mrs. Weasley was in the garden, picking potatoes.

"Ginny does not hate you, Harry," Hermione said. "I think she's just going through rough times right now."

Harry raised his eyebrows.

Just then he heard a tiny pop outside and an excited scream. "I've done it Mum! I've got on the team!"

"Well done, Ginny! Just wait till Ron hears about this. Both of you on teams…"

Ginny walked into the door of the Burrow looking quite excited. Her long red hair was pulled up in a ponytail, and she was wearing muddy navy-blue Quidditch robes bearing the emblem of two crossed golden bulrushes. In her hand she also carried a navy-blue duffel bag with the same emblem.

As soon as Ginny saw Harry and Hermione, she quickly headed upstairs.

"Wait, Ginny!" Harry cried, getting up from the table. "I just wanted to congratulate you-"

Ginny turned around and stared up at Harry.

"Look, " she said, "how many times must I make it clear to you that I don't want to be anywhere near you? Don't come looking for me at my flat or anywhere, okay? Just leave me alone!"

With that said she stomped upstairs, taking the steps two at a time. When her footsteps couldn't be heard anymore, Harry turned to Hermione, who was looking sympathetically at him.

"She hates you."

* * *

**AN:** Finally! I was writing this really fast so that I could get it to you guys as soon as possible. Sorry if there are any grammatical mistakes :)Enjoy, and don't forget to review! 


	9. Secret

**Story Author: **Faye

**Disclaimer:** It's a good thing I don't own Harry Potter or else Ginny would be a vampire by now. Hehehe… And Christopher Moore wrote a book called _Bloodsucking Fiends_, so I guess I don't own the title either.

**AN:** I'm sorry for the wait, everyone. This semester I'm taking two AP classes and I've had so much work everyday, it was hard to even begin to write this. But I couldn't keep you guys waiting forever. I hope you like this chapter, and don't forget to review.

* * *

Harry didn't know how he was able to survive the next month. The press was practically glued to him now that he had been made Head of the Auror office, something he was even angrier about that usual since now he couldn't even do his job, seeing as he had about ten people following his every footsteps. Being Head of Aurors, he could of course prohibit them all from being on the Auror floor of the Ministry, something he had already done. Not that it helped, anyway. Someone always managed to sneak through the Department to his office. One of the reporters was an Animagus and had turned herself into an owl. A photographer managed to disguise himself as a trashcan and hopped all the way to Harry's office, only being caught when he hit a wall and cried "Ow!" Because of these recent trespasses, Harry had posted Aurors at all the entrances of the Ministry; if reporters could pass unnoticed through the Auror Department, it was obvious that Voldemort's Death Eaters would be able to do so as well.

On top of that, Harry had to test every employee of the Auror office for signs of being put under the Imperius Curse. He wanted to do this himself, so that he could be absolutely sure of the results. Fortunately, no one was under the curse, so he didn't worry about that any longer. He still had many new tasks to do now that he was the Head of Aurors. He had a meeting with the Minister of Magic practically every day, something Harry found both boring and annoying. The Minister always rumbled on about something that wasn't even remotely important, and Harry had to sit there and listen, while every once in a while the Minister sneaked a glance at his forehead. The Aurors also made sure to get his approval of everything they did, so he was constantly being bombarded with questions.

But that wasn't what was really bothering him. It was Ginny's leaving that was bothering him. He couldn't help thinking every minute that she hated him. But what had he done? He would drift off away from reality often and ponder what he'd done to anger Ginny, only to be interrupted by his new assistant, Anna, who usually told him the Minister wanted a "brief" meeting with him.

Harry tried to visit the Burrow more often than he usually did, hoping that Ginny would be there and he could talk something out over her. But that was never the case. Ginny was always either at Quidditch practice or else at her flat, somewhere Harry couldn't bring himself to go. It was one thing to just conveniently 'be' at the Burrow when Ginny was, but it was another to turn up at her flat and demand an explanation for why she suddenly hated him.

Harry shifted his mind from Ginny for a second and turned to stare at the window in his office. Of course, he was underground, but the charm on the window showed the snow falling gently. It was getting dark, and only Harry and the security Aurors remained in the Ministry. It was a weekend, after all.

Harry decided that he'd go to the Burrow and see if Ron wanted to play a game of Quidditch. Ron and Hermione had found a place to move to, but they had decided to move after their wedding, so Ron was still at the home.

_Besides_, Harry thought in doubt, _maybe Ginny will be there_.

* * *

After stopping at his house to grab his Firebolt, Harry Apparated outside the Weasleys' house. The Burrow was hanging a bit to one side and looking like it was held up by magic, as usual.

Harry knocked on the door, and Mrs. Weasley opened it after getting his password.

"Harry!" she cried. "It's good to see you again. I could get used to seeing you everyday, you know. Come in dear, come in."

She ushered him into the kitchen where Ron was sitting – eating, as usual. Mr. Weasley was sitting in the living room, reading the newspaper. He nodded at Harry and showed him a picture of him in the Auror office, arguing with a fellow Ministry worker.

"Hey mate. Come to play some Quidditch?" Ron asked, noticing the broom in Harry's hand.

"Oh, Ron," Mrs. Weasley said. "It's awfully cold out there. Harry doesn't want to go out."

"Mum, "Ron said, rolling his eyes, "Harry brought his broom. Do you expect him to sweep up the kitchen with it?"

"Oh, all right, boys," Mrs. Weasley said. "Just don't stay out there too long."

"We won't, Mrs. Weasley, " Harry smiled.

Ron hurried upstairs and got his broom (his Quidditch team had Firebolts for all its players, but they weren't allowed to take them home, so Ron still had a much slower broom than Harry) and the Quidditch balls. Harry and Ron walked up to the clearing in the trees. The snow was still falling gently, and everything looked beautiful. Harry found his mind straying to Ginny again.

"Ginny's having her first match tomorrow," Ron said. "It's against the Falcons."

"I know," Harry said.

"Are you going to watch?" Ron asked, mounting his broom.

"Yeah, " Harry said. "I wouldn't miss it. Are you all right, Ron? You look worried."

"I'm fine," Ron grumbled. "It's just what if they win…?"

Harry watched as Ron fumbled with the Quaffle and laughed. "You're scared that you're going to have to face Ginny and she's going to beat you!"

"I'm not scared!" Ron shouted furiously and threw the ball spinning towards Harry. Harry caught it; Ron wasn't a good a Chaser as he was a Keeper. "It will just be weird going against my own sister!"

Harry sniggered and threw the ball fast at Ron, who caught it easily. "All right, you're not."

"I'm not scared!" Ron said again. "Why should I be, it not like Ginny… Hey Harry, who are you rooting for, anyway?"

"What?"

"Me or Ginny?"

"Don't be dumb, Ron," Harry said. "I'm rooting for both of you."

Ron shook his head. "No. You have to pick one of us."

"Fine. I've always like Puddlemere United better than the Cannons."

Ron cursed and threw the ball at Harry. Harry didn't catch it and Ron yelled, "Traitor!"

They then started flying at higher speeds and tried to get the ball past each other. Ron easily beat Harry. Later they got the Snitch out. They let it wander for ten seconds, and then they both went after it. Harry caught it in seconds many times. Ron didn't catch it at all. Harry was still the best Seeker around, after all.

* * *

When Harry and Ron got back to the house, it was dark out and a couple more figures could be seen inside.

As soon as Harry walked in, his heart stopped beating for a second. Hermione was sitting at the kitchen table, but the surprising thing was that Ginny was sitting next to her. Her red hair was pulled up in a long ponytail and she looked more beautiful than ever before.

Ginny turned to look who had entered the house and as soon as she saw Harry her eyes narrowed. She looked accusingly at her mother and Hermione.

"Have a seat, Harry," Mrs. Weasley said, ignoring Ginny. She led Harry to the seat directly across from Ginny.

Ginny didn't shrink away from Harry, as he had expected, and to his relief, she didn't throw any dirty looks at him. She sat frozen in her seat and Harry would have thought someone had _Stupefy-_ed her if she hadn't moved her leg quickly away when his accidentally bumped it.

Mrs. Weasley set a plate in front of Harry. He couldn't bring himself to eat.

Hermione noticed the tension between Harry and Ginny and said, "Ginny, tomorrow is your first match, isn't it?"

Ginny turned her head slowly to Hermione as if in annoyance and said, "Yes."

"Ron told me you're playing the Falmouth Falcons. He says they're known for hard play. Good thing Harry will be there, so he can help if they try to break your head." She laughed nervously as she said this, but Ginny's face had snapped to Harry when she heard "Harry will be there."

"You're going?" Ginny asked, speaking her fist words to Harry in over a month.

"Yes," Harry answered uncomfortably, shooting a dark look at Hermione.

"Why?" Ginny asked, her voice hard.

"Er… because I want to watch the match," Harry said. "And I couldn't do anything if one of those Beaters tries to break her head, Hermione. Viewers aren't allowed to interfere." His voice held the same nervousness as Hermione's.

"Yes, but you're Harry Potter," Hermione said. "Not to mention an Auror as well. If you wanted to interfere, no one could stop you. What could they do, anyway? Give you a fine?"

"I don't need anyone to protect me," Ginny said. "Especially not _famous Harry Potter_."

Harry stared at Ginny in shock. She'd never said those words to him like that before. _Famous Harry Potter_. That's all he was.

"Ginny," Hermione began. "I don't – "

"I don't even know why you're bothering to come to the match," Ginny told Harry. "If you want my opinion, I rather you not."

"Fine," Harry said. He got up from the table.

"Where are you going?" Hermione asked him.

"I'm leaving," Harry said. "It seems like I'm unwanted here."

"Harry, that's ridicu – "

"That's right," Ginny said. "You're not."

"Ginny!" Hermione cried.

"What!"

Harry left the two girls arguing and Disapparated. A moment later he popped into his bedroom. He took off his cloak and shirt and dropped onto his bed. A moment later he fell asleep and he was dreaming of Ginny. He sighed as Ginny laughed and hugged him. His dreams were never going to come true…

* * *

"Ouch!"

"Watch it!"

"What the bloody – "

Harry tried to maneuver through the crowd in the stands. That was a little difficult to do, seeing as he had his Invisibility Cloak over himself. He finally caught sight of Ron and Hermione and the other Weasleys.

He sat down next to Hermione who said, "Is that you, Harry?" She didn't have to whisper. No one else would hear her over the noise of the crowd.

"Yeah."

"I thought you weren't coming," She said, a smirk on her face.

"No, you didn't."

"Why are you wearing that cloak? Do you really think Ginny doesn't want you here?"

Harry rolled his eyes, although no one could see him. "I'm wearing it to avoid the press, Hermione. And yes, I do think Ginny doesn't want me here."

Hermione sighed. "You and Ginny… the way you two bicker…"

Harry stared at Hermione. All those years at Hogwarts with Ron, and she said he and Ginny bickered? Besides, you could hardly call it bickering…

Suddenly the crowd started roaring. The game was about to start. The commentator's voice could be heard over all the noise.

"Welcome! Welcome to the first match of the season! Puddlemere United versus the Falmouth Falcons!"

The crowd roared even louder at this. The players walked out onto the field. The captains shook hands, and then they were in the air.

"… The Quaffle is released, and Puddlemere United's new Chaser Ginny Weasley shows off her skill by snatching the ball right under Nottingham's nose…"

Harry cheered with the rest of the Puddlemere supporters as Ginny scored goals one after the other. The other Chasers got a fair amount in, but Ginny seemed undoubtedly the best and fastest. The Falcons Beaters managed to unseat many of the Puddlemere players from their brooms, but Ginny escaped their strong Bludgers with ease. Harry had never seen her move so gracefully. By the end of the match (with a Puddlemere United win), the Puddlemere fans were chanting, "Weasley! Weasley! Weasley!"

Fred and George were still chanting when they got back to the Burrow.

"You were bloody brilliant, Ginny," Fred said.

Harry watched Ginny laugh. He wished he could still make her laugh.

Hermione, seeing the look of longing on his face, said, "You were great, Ginny. She was brilliant, wasn't she, Harry?"

"I thought Harry wasn't going," Ginny said.

"Of course he went," Hermione said cheerfully. "He wouldn't miss your first match!"

Ginny decided to ignore Harry, and Harry did the same to her. Hermione realized that her plan to get them to talk wasn't working. Harry and Ginny just looked at each other with hard looks on their faces.

"Oh, for goodness sake!" she cried. "You two better start talking to each other. This is ridiculous! Harry's going to be Ron's best man and you're going to be my maid of honor, Ginny! I'm not going to let you two ruin my wedding!"

"I'm not going to be maid of honor if Harry is best man!" Ginny said.

"Yes, you are!" Hermione shouted. "You promised months ago, and you can't go back now! You're going to be my maid of honor, and Harry is going to be best man!"

Hermione stomped upstairs. Ginny walked past Harry and went outside. It was dark out, and Harry didn't know where she was going. He followed her out, but he couldn't see her. What was she doing, disappearing outside in times like these?

Harry thought he saw a flash of red disappear into the trees. He went after her. He didn't know what she was doing, but he was going to find out. He charmed his feet so that his footsteps couldn't be heard and he followed her for a good five minutes. He found her kneeling on the ground, but he couldn't see what she was doing. Her back was facing him and her hair fell on either side of her face.

Harry walked towards her and placed his hand on her shoulder. Ginny stood up in such a quick movement and faced him. A small noise that sounded like a growl and a hiss escaped her lips. When she saw who it was, she took a few steps back.

"Ginny, what – " It was then that he noticed the blood around her mouth. Harry blinked and the blood was gone. Was he imagining things? No, her eyes were red again, like that time at the Ministry. Only this time, it was a dark, deep red.

"Ginny!" Harry said. "What's happening? What's with your eyes? Ginny…"

Harry placed his ands on her shoulders. "Ginny, please…"

Ginny shrugged his hands away. Were those tears in her red eyes?

"Harry, " she said. Yes, she was definitely crying. "Harry, I told you to stay away. I told you to stay away from me… I told you…"

"Why Ginny? Please, just trust me. "

Ginny still had tears running down her face. She brought something out from behind her.

"What's that – "

Harry stared at the animal in shock. It was so disfigured, he couldn't tell what it was. But there were two holes on its body, and it was completely sucked dry of blood.

* * *

Reviews would be nice. 


	10. Confessions

**Story Author: **Faye

**Disclaimer:** It's a good thing I don't own Harry Potter or else Ginny would be a vampire by now. Hehehe… And Christopher Moore wrote a book called _Bloodsucking Fiends_, so I guess I don't own the title either.

**AN: **Hi everyone. So, I'm sorry for not updating sooner. I wasn't even going to post this until I wrote a few more pages, but I don't want to keep you guys waiting any longer. I'm sorry that the chapter is so short, but as I said, I just wanted to get it to you guys. So enjoy, and review please.

* * *

"Ginny," Harry said with a stunned look on his face, "what the hell is that?"

"What do you think it is, Harry?" Ginny cried. "Don't you see? It's been me all along. You were trying to find out if Voldemort's vampire had bitten anyone. Well, he did. He did, and now I'm… I'm..."

Ginny started to cry again. Harry looked at the animal that she was holding by what appeared to be the tail and then looked back at Ginny's bloodshot eyes with a horror-struck look on his face.

"You…" he said. "You're a _vampire_!" He took a step back and tripped over a tree root.

Ginny saw the fear on his face and sank down on her knees and began to cry again. "I'm a monster, that's what I am. I couldn't stop… I'm so sorry, Harry. I tried to tell you…"

She started to whisper things between sobs. Seeing her mental breakdown, he took a careful step toward her and laid a hand on her shoulder for the third time that night. Ginny jumped in shock but didn't push his hand away.

"What are you still doing here?" Ginny asked. "Aren't you afraid I'll attack, or something?"

Harry circled around to face Ginny and sat down next to her. "Hey," he said, thinking, _Stupid Gryffindor bravery_. "I've been trying to talk to you for ages." He smirked. "Do you really think I'm going to run away now that you're finally speaking to me?"

"Oh," Ginny said, dropping her head down in shame. "Sorry. I just couldn't figure out a way to keep you away from me. So… you know."

Harry smiled. He leaned a hand toward her face and said, "Ginny – "

"Don't," Ginny said, turning her face away.

Harry dropped his hand. "Sorry."

"It's not your fault. Well it is, but not for the reason you think, " Ginny added quickly after seeing the look of confusion on Harry's face. "Harry, I really, really like you. That's the problem. I _can't_ like you."

"Why not, Ginny? You know how _I_ feel about you, " Harry said. "You do know, right?"

Ginny sighed. "It's not about how you feel, Harry. It's about not hurting you. This is why Voldemort made me what I am, Harry. To hurt _you_."

A dark look crossed over Harry's face. Ginny recognized it immediately. "Don't do it, Harry," she said.

"Do what?"

"You're going to go after Voldemort in anger. You know how irrational you get when you're angry."

Harry shot her a look.

Ginny couldn't manage to hide the giggle that escaped her. "Well, it's _true_."

Harry stood up and pulled Ginny up by the hand. "Come on," he said. "They'll be wondering where we are."

Ginny quickly pulled her hand out of his.

"Sorry," Harry said.

"It's all right," Ginny said. "I've just eaten, so I can resist blood more easily. Besides, I'm getting more and more used to your scent, so it'll will get easier soon."

Harry was staring at her.

"What?" Ginny asked.

"My _scent_?" Harry said.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "What other word am I supposed to use? Anyway, I'm talking about drinking blood and all you're worried about is my talking about your scent?"

Harry laughed. "If I must say so myself, I'm quite a powerful Auror. I think I can take care of myself against a measly little vampire, " he teased.

"I don't know," Ginny said. "I _did_ beat you in that duel."

"And now I finally understand why. Vampires have really fast reflexes, right?"

"We have more than just fast reflexes," Ginny said. She smiled a little wider and her fangs dropped down in a quick movement.

Harry stared at Ginny. She made the fangs shoot back up and said, "I'm a freak, aren't I?"

Harry was still looking at her mouth. "No," he shook his head. "No, that was just bloody awesome!"

Ginny smiled. "I never thought you'd react like this if you saw what I really am."

"Oi!"

Harry and Ginny turned to look at Ron, who was at the window of the Burrow's kitchen. They hadn't realized they'd already reached the house.

"Where have you two been?" Ron yelled.

"I had to get some air, Ronald," Ginny snapped. "Go snog Hermione."

Ron pointed a fork at her as she and Harry walked into the kitchen. "You – you shut up."

Ginny laughed. "You're getting married to her and you can't even stand to hear about you two snogging? You're pathetic, Ron."

Ron threw the fork at her but she dodged it easily.

"Ron!" Harry said. "Can't you take a little joke? Besides, nothing would have happened to Ginny while I was with her." He smirked at Ginny and she rolled her eyes.

"Why are you suddenly taking her side over – hang on, what were _you_ doing with her?"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Oh, shut your mouth, Ron."

"No, I will not," Ron said. "I remember you two in sixth year. You were all over each other like slimy – "

"I wouldn't say anymore if I was you," Ginny said. "Or maybe you've forgotten Won-Won?"

Ginny laughed and took the stairs two at a time to her room. Ron shot Harry a traitorous look.

"How is it that you two are getting along so well, now?" he asked.

"Would you rather we not?" Harry asked angrily.

"No!" Ron said. "But at least you could have taken my side!"

"Your side was completely pathetic!"

"What is going on here?" Hermione cried from the stairwell.

"Your pathetic fiancé is angry because Ginny and I are finally getting along well!" Harry shouted.

"Are you really?" Hermione asked. "I mean, are you and Ginny really getting along?"

Harry nodded. "At least we would be if he wouldn't butt in."

Harry saw Hermione shoot Ron a furious look. "I'm just looking after my little sister!" Ron said.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Harry," she said, "you'd better go talk to Ginny. She looked really angry when she stormed past me."

Harry nodded and went upstairs before Ron could object. He could still hear Ron and Hermione arguing when he knocked on Ginny's door. "Ginny," he called.

She opened her door and said, "Finally got past him?"

Harry laughed. "Well, I did have a little help from Hermione."

Ginny laughed and said, "Hermione is good for him. Maybe he'll learn not to be so pigheaded after a few years of being married to her."

Harry closed the door behind him and said, "I want to know everything about your vampire…ness."

Ginny sat down on her bed with her legs crossed over and said, "What do you want to know?"

"Everything."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Can you be a little more specific, Harry? I mean, there's just so much stuff, I can't just dump it all on you. Besides, I'm sure I don't know everything that comes with it. I mean I've been a vampire for only a little more than a month."

"All right," Harry said, sitting down next to her. "Let's start with… how many people actually know you're a vampire?"

"Well, no one," Ginny said. "Apart from Voldemort and that Death Eater, and that other vampire. So, no one that I've actually told. Except for you, of course."

"Are you going to tell anyone?"

"No!" Ginny cried. " You can't tell anyone, Harry! Promise!"

"All right," Harry said. "I promise, Ginny."

"It's just, I didn't want anyone to find out," Ginny explained. "I didn't want to even tell you. Everyone would just think of me as a freak."

"Ginny," Harry said, carefully grabbing her hands and entangling her fingers with his, "I don't think you're a freak."

Ginny blushed, her still red eyes bringing out the blush even more (as if the hair didn't help). "Well," she said, squeezing her hands tighter against his, "that's because you're _you_."

Ginny suddenly frowned.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked.

"It's just, Voldemort was supposed to be 'watching' me so that I couldn't reveal my secret to anyone, especially you. But he's stopped keeping watch on me. I think because he thought I wanted your blood so bad that he wouldn't have to worry about me not biting you."

"What do you mean 'he's been watching you'?" Harry asked. "Has he had Death Eaters following you around?" Ginny could see that Harry was suddenly angry.

"No," Ginny said. "It's just, he's always kind of in my head. But the last few weeks he's just suddenly been gone."

"Well, that's good, isn't it?" Harry said. "You were able to tell me."

"Not that it did any good," Ginny said, laughing. "I mean, you're still sitting here next to me, not even running for your life."

Harry raised an eyebrow. Ginny was jealous. Harry did that a lot, and she couldn't even do it once.

"It's not the him being in my head part that bothers me most," Ginny said. "It's just that sometimes I've wanted to tell you and I couldn't because he'd be telling me to attack you or something. It's like I was under the Imperius Curse."

Harry pulled Ginny a little closer to him. "Ginny," he said, " don't worry about it. I'll teach how to block his curse. You didn't attack me when he said, did you? You're already halfway there."

Ginny smiled. "Thanks, Harry."

Harry leaned down next Ginny face and glanced at her for a moment, as if asking for permission. Ginny hesitated a little, took a deep breath as if calming herself, and then gave a slight nod.

Harry brushed his lips against Ginny's and then pulled her against him as he deepened the kiss.

Ginny pulled away. "I'm sorry," she said in an almost-whisper.

"It's all right," Harry said. He wrapped his hands around her and pulled her to his chest. They sat like that for a while. For now, that was all they needed.


	11. Christmas Gift

**AN: **Another shorter chapter. I didn't even manage seven pages. But at least this way you get this quicker. I know _I_ don't like to wait. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter and you review. I don't know how many more chapters are ahead, but there are still a lot of things that have to happen. I'll have to finish this story and hopefully another one I have in mind before July the 21st. Summer vacation is almost here, so I'll be able to update more often then.

* * *

**Christmas Gift **

Over the next few weeks, Harry maintained a busy schedule. He went to work everyday, and then rushed home to help Ginny learn to fight off the Imperius Curse. His Aurors were busy fighting and recapturing escaped Death Eaters, as he himself was, and spies for the Order of the Phoenix had informed him of some of Voldemort's recent whereabouts (If Cornelius Fudge was still Minister of Magic, he would have been furious to know that the Aurors were working with the Order). Then there was always the trouble of Ginny not being able to bend her schedule. She had Quidditch practice everyday, and often she wouldn't get home until late evening. Harry had been trying to convince her to go back to being an Auror, but she refused.

"Harry!" she cried one night when they were in the middle of an Imperius session. "I've told you. I won't be an Auror. I want to play Quidditch!"

"Why is it that you picked Auror before Quidditch, then?" Harry argued. "I mean, if you really wanted to play – "

"Can we please not have this conversation again?" Ginny said, going over to Harry's Muggle refrigerator and pulling out a Blood Brew.

Harry shrugged, a mischievous look appearing in his eyes. "Well, " he sighed, "at least I won't have to worry about you getting hurt."

"What?"

"Well, you know," he said casually. "You'll be off playing Quidditch so you can't fight Voldemort with me. You've always been so stubborn about it before, but now you have no choice."

Ginny chocked on the blood-red drink. "No. No, no, no, no, _no_! I'm already _in_ this war! After what Voldemort's done to me, I think I deserve a chance to fight him. Besides, being… you know, my new self, I think I can fight better than any of your Aurors."

Harry shook his head. "Now that you aren't a colleague, I can treat you as just Ginny. So, Just Ginny, I don't want you fighting in this war. It's far too dangerous… _Imperio_."

_Now come over here and kiss me._

_Absolutely not, you prat! And I will fight whatever war I want!_

Harry stared at Ginny in shock. No one had ever reacted like that under the Imperius, as far as he knew.

"What?" she asked.

"Er… you've certainly improved…"

"Well, good – but don't change the subject. Don't think you're going to get out of this one. How many times have I told you that I don't need anymore overprotective brothers? If you try to keep me from fighting… I'll – I'll bite you!"

Ginny gave a sharp, pleased nod.

"Well," Harry said, "that may not be a bad idea."

Ginny spun on him. "_What_ did you say?" Her voice was accusing, threatening.

Harry sighed. "Ginny, you've got to understand. Knowing what happened to you… it's come as shock."

"I'm sure it has," Ginny said, her voice hard, "But it still doesn't explain what you just said."

Harry tried to think of the best way to answer without getting Bat-Bogeyed. "Think about it, Gin. If we're both vampires – "

"No!" Ginny cried sharply. 'I will not _think about it_."

"Ginny…"

"Harry! Do you think I _want_ to be a vampire? I can't go where I please, for fear I'll hurt someone. I have to constantly watch what I'll say, fearing I'll hurt my friends with my words… I have to always keep my guard up, afraid Voldemort will pop into my head anytime he wants… I'm living a life of fear, and I hate it! I hate it, Harry! I wouldn't to that to someone else. I can't."

Harry couldn't keep the startled look from his face. He hadn't known she'd been coping so hard with this. He carefully wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to his chest. He could feel her shaking as she sobbed, could feel her tears leaking through his shirt. "It's all right, Ginny," he soothed. "You don't have to be afraid. I'm here. I won't let anything happen to you. I promise."

As her tears cooled down and her arms tightened on his chest, he couldn't bring himself to bring up the subject again.

* * *

Christmas was fast approaching, and Harry still hadn't talked to Ginny about his wish. How could he? She'd been enjoying life, having fun out on the Quidditch field… He couldn't bring all that crashing down just because of his own selfishness.

But he had to do _something_. After all, he wasn't really being selfish, now was he? As a vampire he'd be a better sorcerer, quicker with the wand than normally. The entire wizarding world would be in a better place if their 'Chosen One' had more power.

But he wasn't convincing himself. No. The reason he wanted so badly to be made a vampire was Ginny. He wanted to be with her. He couldn't keep himself away from her. There would be no sense in keeping her hidden now; Voldemort already knew he cared for her – why else would he give her a weapon if not to harm him? But he knew Ginny would try to distance herself from him. She was afraid of hurting him. The only way he could ease her fears was if he was a vampire. He just had to find a way to be one soon, and he couldn't resist when she'd asked him what he wanted for Christmas.

"For you to make me a vampire, " he answered automatically without thinking.

The bright smile disappeared from her face and she turned away. "Stop it, Harry. Please."

"Ginny, I'm sorry," he said. "But I have to insist. Just listen to me."

"Harry," Ginny said, "Look at me. Do you see what I am? A monster… I've told you – I can't make you the same."

Harry took Ginny's chin in his hand and lifted it to stare into her eyes. "Ginny – what I see is a very beautiful girl. Charming, funny, talented, and stubborn to say the least."

Ginny smiled but then pulled away. "I can't – "

"No, Ginny. Please, think about it. For me. For us."

* * *

Christmas day, Harry went to the Burrow. He hadn't been there in a few weeks because he'd been too busy with work and Ginny. As he stepped into the warm, cozy house, he couldn't help but feel anxious. Had Ginny thought over what he'd asked? Was she going to do it? He felt sick to his stomach, pressuring her to do something she so obviously didn't want to do. But… he'd made up his made. If she didn't do it, he'd find someone who would.

His thoughts were interrupted as Mrs. Weasley kissed his cheek. She led him outside where all the Weasleys (save for Percy), Hermione, Tonks, and Lupin were sitting. Ginny flashed him a dazzling smile, and he walked over and sat down next to her.

"Hullo, Ginny."

"Wotcher, Harry," Tonks called across the table.

After exchanging greetings, a good half hour passed before the food was served, and still Harry couldn't help muttering out of the side of his mouth to Ginny, " So, what about my gift?"

Her eyes clouded over for a second, and Harry was beginning to feel remorse, but she said, "You'll just have to wait and see. It's not time to open presents yet."

Harry smiled at her, feeling a bit better. Maybe she'd changed her mind…

After dinner, everyone started to mingle again. Mrs. Weasley turned on the wizarding wireless, and Fred and George started a game of Exploding Snap. When it was time to open gifts, Ginny pulled Harry upstairs and into her room. She shut the door and said, "Are you sure you want to do this, Harry?"

"Absolutely," he answered, his heart beating.

Ginny's face fell, as if she'd been hoping for a different answer. "Absolutely, positively sure?"

"Yes, Ginny," Harry said. "No matter how much you try to delay this, I'm not going to change my mind. I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Ginny brightened at the words, but still seemed uncertain. Sensing her uneasiness, Harry grabbed hold of her shoulders and pulled her in towards in a kiss. Ginny groaned and grabbed Harry around the neck, pulling him closer. She didn't need to worry about her senses taking over. That was exactly what he wanted. And if being with him would bring her this much pleasure and happiness, it couldn't hurt, could it?

Reluctantly separating their lips, Ginny kissed his throat, felt her thirst, and before she could stop them, her fangs shot out. Her hands still around his neck, she spread her lips a little wider, allowing her fangs to drop a little lower and a small hiss to escape her lips. She could feel Harry tense, as if anticipating pain, and she couldn't tell him there wouldn't be any. She hesitated for a moment, but Harry wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. She couldn't wait any longer. She sank her fangs into his throat, and he let out a painful gasp.

Ginny could smell the closeness of his blood. It was just too much to resist. She sucked the red fluid in pleasure, and Harry began to sink to the ground. Ginny suddenly tasted something different in his blood. Something sweet… too good. His blood was so pure. It was the best thing she'd ever tasted. But… how could she do this to a creature so pure of heart? It seemed too evil…

Gently letting him fall to the ground, Ginny stared at the horror unfolding before her eyes. Harry was lying on the ground, his head lolling to one side and his glasses askew. The blood she hadn't sucked out was spilling out around him, creating a small pool of red liquid.

Before she could stop herself, Ginny let out a piercing scream.

* * *

Downstairs, the Burrow was bustling. Mrs. Weasley and Fleur were singing along to the wireless, Ron and Charlie were now engaged in a fierce battle of Wizard's Chess, and the twins were busy testing their products. Everyone was laughing heartily when an ear-splitting scream reached their ears. They all stopped what they were doing and stared upstairs in shock.

"What was – "

Before Ron could finish, there was another scream, this one more frantic. Everyone took the stairs at once, wands out in their hands. Tonks went first (being the Auror), followed closely by Lupin and the others. Wand out, Tonks opened Ginny's bedroom door and pushed it open. It was a sight of horror. Ginny was sitting beside Harry, sobbing. Harry was sprawled on the ground unconscious, his blood spilling from somewhere they couldn't see.

"What happened, Ginny?" Tonks cried. "Someone get St. Mungo's!"

Hermione ran to Harry's side. "Harry! Ginny, what happe – oh my God."

She had turned Harry's face towards hers and had seen the two holes on his neck. She stared at them in horror.

"What is it, Hermione?" Ron asked, his voice wavering.

Hermione couldn't speak. Mrs. Weasley was crying, and Mr. Weasley was trying to calm Ginny down.

"Ginny, " he said, " you need to tell us what happened. A St. Mungo's healer will be here any second. Whoever's done this to Harry could be anywhere by now. We need your help, Ginny."

Ginny shook her head. "No… no… I can't…"

"Damn it, Ginny!" Ron shouted. "Look at Harry. _Look_ at him!"

"Stop it!" Ginny yelled. "You're making it worse! I won't be able to stop!"

"This isn't… _about_… _YOU_!"

"This has everything to do with me!"

"Ginny! – "

Ginny lunged at Ron in a quick movement and her fangs dropped down. A loud hiss escaped her lips. Her eyes were spread out wide – wide enough for everyone to notice her bloodshot eyes. Mr. Weasley restrained her with difficulty. Ron backed up against the wall and stared at his sister in shock. Everyone had shifted their attention from Harry to Ginny. She quickly made the fangs disappear, but they had all seen them.

Charlie and Bill had returned with the St. Mungo's healers, who quickly conjured a stretcher out of thin air and levitated Harry on to it. They and Harry were portkey-ed away, leaving everyone to continue to stare at Ginny and Bill and Charlie to wonder what was going on.

Ron, still backed against the wall, managed to utter in a weak voice, "What _are_ you?"

* * *

**AN: **So, another chapter gone. I won't be able to write anything this weekends due to the enormously large pile of homework my teachers gave, and it will probably carry on to next weekend, but I'll try to not keep you guys waiting for too long. Of course, if I get a lot of reviews I might just hurry up with my work... 


	12. On Trial for Murder

**AN: **Hey everyone. I've finally posted this chapter. I cut it short because I had so much more to write that I wouldn't get this out to you guys by now if I wrote any more, so more of it will hopefully be coming out faster than usual (I'm not promising anything, though).

* * *

**On Trial for Murder**

Harry woke up to a horrible throbbing on the side of his neck. He turned his head experimentally and groaned in pain.

"Harry, you're awake." It was Ron.

Harry sat up slowly and looked around him. He was in a St. Mungo's room. "Yeah," he groaned. "What happened?"

Ron looked away and said, "It was Ginny – "

"Ginny!" Harry cried, ripping away the covers and getting out of bed. "Where is she?"

"Mr. Potter!" A Healer barged into the room. "You shouldn't be out of bed. Those wounds on your neck haven't even completely healed yet. Vampire bites can be quite tricky to tend to. You're lucky we got the venom out in time or you'd be an undead by now… Anyway, you'll need _at least_ another week of rest – "

"_Another _week? How long have I been out?"

"Nine days, mate," Ron answered. "You missed New Year's Day."

"Where's Ginny?" Harry asked again.

Ron and the Healer shared knowing looks. After an annoyingly long pause, Ron said, "She's at the Ministry."

"Doing what?" Harry asked suspiciously.

"Well, you know," Ron began uncomfortably. "After the Minister got wind of what had happened… he got the entire Auror Force to escort him to the Burrow – he probably thought she might attack him, or something – and he told her she'd have to face a trial for attempted murder – "

"What?" Harry shouted, outraged. "You mean to say… No, this can't be happening… And _you_. You're just sitting here, while Ginny is going through that?"

Harry started to pace, muttering under his breath.

"Mr. Potter," the Healer said, laying a hand on Harry's arm to try and calm him, "please get back to bed. This is too much for you to handle – "

"No!" Harry yelled, pulling his arm away. The Healer jumped back in surprise, and Harry felt a wave of guilt wash over him. Before he could apologize, he noticed the _Daily Prophet_ lying on the bedside table, Ginny's face on the front cover. "What's this? … Bloody hell!"

Under Ginny's moving face were the words "Friend Betrays Harry Potter: An Attempted Murder of the Boy-Who-Lived."

Harry threw the paper on the table on started to shout obscenities.

"Harry, listen to me," Ron pleaded. "There's nothing we can do. Ginny tried to… you know, do _that_" – he pointed to Harry's neck – "to you."

"You shouldn't care if she tried to murder me or not – which she didn't! She's your sister, Ron. It shouldn't matter to you."

"And you're my best mate," Ron said stubbornly.

"And Hermione!" Harry shouted. "Would you say I wasn't her best friend too? But you don't see her here, do you? She's got to be at Ginny's trial, then. _She's_ not Ginny's sister, and she cares more about her than you do!"

Ron froze in place. "That's not true."

Harry ignored him and turned to the Healer. "I'll be needing my own clothes, now. I've got to get to the Ministry."

The Healer looked like she was about to argue, but then she decided it wouldn't be worth it and left.

"What are you going to do?" Ron asked.

"What you should have at least tried to do before now."

* * *

"You are Ginevra Molly Weasley?"

"Yes," Ginny answered the Minister of Magic.

"You were with Harry James Potter the night he was savagely attacked?"

The Minister stared down at Ginny and gave her a harsh look. Mrs. Weasley began to whimper loudly in the witness bench behind Ginny.

"Mrs. Weasley," a Wizengamot wizard said, "I suggest you quiet down or we'll have no choice but to remove you from the courtroom."

Hermione laid a gentle hand on Mrs. Weasley's and calmed her down.

The Minister turned back to Ginny. "As I was saying… You were with Mr. Harry Potter on the night of December the 25th when he was attacked?"

Ginny's voice faltered as she said, "Yes."

"And you, Ginevra Molly Weasley, plead guilty for the attack on said night on Mr. Harry Potter?"

"I – "

Ginny was cut short as the door to the courtroom burst open and Harry walked in, his black cloak billowing behind him. Ron, who was following close behind, took a seat next to Hermione.

"Mr. Potter!" The Minister cried. "What are you doing here? I mean – I hope you are well."

"Quite well, thank you," Harry said. "Now, I believe Ms. Weasley is free to go."

"W-what?"

"I said I believe Ms. Weasley is free to go, Minister."

Fred and George snickered.

"But, we're in the middle of a case – "

"Case? You have no case, Minister," Harry said. "Not unless Ms. Weasley has said she was the one who attacked me." Harry looked at Ginny and she shook her head. "You see?"

"But – the witnesses!"

"The witnesses weren't there to see what happened, Minister! It was only after Ginny shouted – and why would she do that if she had intended to kill me?"

The Minister rose from his seat angrily. "You have no control over the matter, Potter!"

"I'm afraid you're wrong, Minister," Harry said. "You see – even if there was enough evidence to incriminate Ginny – I'm alive and well. I have not pressed charges against her, and you should hope she doesn't press charges against you for trying to convict her of attempted murder with faulty evidence."

The Minister had an outraged look on his face, but he couldn't think of anything else to say so he sat back down, only to rise again when Harry said, "Now, please release the chains binding Ginny to this chair."

"We will _not_. This is a matter of national security. Even if we can't convict Ms. Weasley, we have a right to protect the people of the Wizarding world. She is a vampire!"

"So, what are you going to do, Minister?" Harry questioned. "Round up all the vampires in the country? Why not lock up the werewolves while you're at it?"

"I will not allow cheek from you, Potter! You think you can run this place now that you're Head of the Auror Department?"

"Don't change the subject, Minister! You know very well that you can't hold Ginny here, and she's leaving with me whether you like it or not."

* * *

"Thanks," Ginny said for the thousandth time.

"Don't mention it," Harry said, taking a big gulp of Butterbeer.

The fire was burning in the fireplace, and the Christmas tree was still up, giving the Burrow an even more comfortable feel. Harry and Ginny were sitting at the kitchen table and the rest of the family was in the living room. Hermione walked into the kitchen and took a seat across from them.

"How are you holding up, Ginny?" she asked.

"I'm fine."

Hermione gave her a scrutinizing look. "I'm not so sure," she said.

"Hermione – "

"Ginny," she interrupted, "I know this has to be tough for you, so don't argue with me."

Harry laughed. "Way to make her feel better, Hermione. 'Don't argue with me.' Honestly."

Hermione shot him a look and he raised his hands in a 'I'm backing off' sort of way. Hermione turned back to Ginny. "Listen, Ginny. You know you can trust me. _Did _you bite Harry?"

"Hermione!" Harry started warningly.

"It's all right, Harry," Ginny said. "It's Hermione. And yes, I did."

"But she didn't attack me," Harry said quickly. "I asked her to do it."

"I thought as much," Hermione said.

"You did?"

"Well, yeah. I mean apart from the obvious reasons, there's the whole thing about you being able to fight better if you have vampire reflexes."

"Hang on," Harry said, "what are the obvious reasons?"

"Ginny, dear," Mrs. Weasley interrupted from the doorway, "Why don't you kids come join us in the living room?"

"Mum," Ginny started, "are you sure you want _me_ there?"

"Don't be silly, Ginny. We're your family. We love you and we always will, no matter what happens."

Mrs. Weasley left them. Harry stood up and held out his hand to Ginny. "Come on. You've barely spoken to any of them this past week."

As Ginny stood and took his hand, Harry couldn't help but notice the smirk that was playing on Hermione's lips.

"What are you so happy about?" he asked.

"Nothing," she said in her annoying know-it all voice.

"Hermione," Ginny cried, "You can't leave people hanging like this!"

"Well, isn't it _obvious_? You two are together again."

Harry and Ginny caught each other's eyes. "What makes you say that?" Ginny asked.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "You'd have to be daft to _not_ notice. You two have been shooting lovey-dovey looks at each other all morning, and Harry looks like he's about to drool every time he lays eyes on you – "

"Hermione!"

"Like I said," Hermione continued, 'it's obvious."

"Speaking about obvious things," Harry said, changing the subject, "what were the obvious reasons I wanted to become a vampire?"

Hermione sighed. "If they're so obvious I shouldn't be telling you."

"Hermione – "

"I _know_, I know… I shouldn't leave people hanging. I'll tell you later. I have a feeling Fred and George have something up their sleeves. I wonder what they're whispering about?"

Harry and Ginny watched Hermione go confront the twins. Harry looked down at Ginny and grinning. "They are probably whispering about how they're going to make Hermione and Ron's wedding _very_ memorable."

Ginny laughed. "Without a doubt. Let's leave them to it. We wouldn't want to make their wedding any less memorable, now would we?"

"No, we wouldn't."

"I wonder what Charlie and Bill are whispering about, though?"

Harry turned to where she was looking and saw the two older Weasley brothers speaking quietly to each other, occasionally sneaking glances at the two of them. When they caught Harry and Ginny looking at them, Charlie hid something behind his back and said, "Hey there, Gin."

Ginny narrowed her eyes. "All right, what's going on?"

"Nothing!" Bill said quickly.

"What do you have behind your back, Charlie?"

"It's nothing," Charlie said, his eyes widening. "Tell her it's nothing, Harry."

"I am staying out of this," Harry said.

"Charlie…" Ginny said in a warning voice, drawing her wand.

"All right, all right! Don't Bat-Bogey me, please! It's the _Prophet_. They've written another story on you!"

Bill slapped him on the back of the head. "You were supposed to stay quiet!"

"Hey, _your_ life wasn't in danger," Charlie said defensively. "We've both been victims to her Bat-Bogey, so you should know how I was feeling. Besides, she's have read it sometime…"

"Let me see that paper," Ginny said. Charlie threw it to her immediately, and Bill gave him another cross look.

"Harry Potter, a recent victim to Ginny Weasley's vampire attacks, just yesterday managed to keep the vampire from going to prison for an attempted murder on him. The vampire in question is now roaming around freely, capable of killing anyone in mere seconds. Mr. Potter apparently doesn't realize that Weasley could kill him at any moment and rid us of the only person who can kill He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."

Ginny stopped reading there. "Ginny," Harry said, "you know I don't believe any of that stuff…"

"I know you don't, Harry."

"And neither do we," Bill said, and Charlie nodded.

Ginny gave a weak smile. "I think I'm feeling sick. I'll be in my room."

Harry watched her go upstairs and said, "I think I'd better see if she's all right."

"Harry," Bill called to him. "This is so cliché, but just know, if you hurt her, she wouldn't be able to kill you if she wanted to because we'd do it first."

Harry smiled. "Thanks."

* * *

**AN:** Reviews? 


	13. Infamous

**Infamous**

* * *

Harry knocked on Ginny's bedroom door, but all he found was silence. "Ginny, it's me. Please let me in."

When he again got no response, Harry twisted the doorknob and found that it was unlocked.

"Ginny?" He opened the door and peered in. She wasn't there.

He went back out and closed the door behind him. Taking the stairs two at a time, he wondered where she could be.

"Hey, Harry."

Harry turned to see Ron standing outside his bedroom door.

"Where have you been?" Harry asked.

Ron looked at the floor, ashamed. "I figured no one wanted me down there. After how I behave towards Ginny, and all."

Harry sighed. "Ron… It's already happened. It doesn't matter anymore. Just apologize to her."

Ron stared at the floor again. "I bet she doesn't want to speak to me at all."

"Why not?"

"I'm a horrible brother," Ron declared simply.

"You're not a – "

"Yes, I am! You even said it yourself! 'Hermione's not Ginny's sister, and she cares more about her then you do'."

"I was panicking, Ron! I thought Ginny was going to be sent to Azkaban. I knew it'd be all my fault if she was – "

"Why would it be _your_ fault?"

"Er… no reason. By the way, have you _seen_ Ginny? I've been looking for her. The _Prophet_ wrote another stupid story on her, and now she's all upset."

"Oh, I read that… made _me_ feel even worse."

"Well," Harry said, "have you seen her at all?"

"No," Ron answered. "But I heard some footsteps go through here just about five minutes ago."

Harry nodded and turned to go.

"Oh, Harry?"

"Yes?"

"If you see Ginny," Ron stammered, "will you tell her… will you tell her that I'm sorry?"

Harry looked at Ron with renewed respect. "You need to tell her yourself, mate."

* * *

"Ginny?" 

Ginny cringed away from that familiar voice, shrinking back into the shadows. They'd found her.

She could feel the blood thirst again. Around everyone else she was relatively able to control herself, but when Harry appeared… She had to use every ounce of reason to keep herself from biting him… She could already hear the words from the _Prophet_ rushing back to her… _Capable of killing anyone in mere seconds_…

"Ginny," Harry repeated. "I know you're there, and I know what you're up to."

Harry took another step towards her, but the ghoul let out an eerie screech and he halted in place.

"Ginny, you're not going to hurt me."

She could already feel the tears in her eyes. "You don't know that," she answered. "You don't know anything."

Harry stepped closer to her. She was sitting under the window, the moonlight casting some light upon her. Her knees were drawn to her chest, her arms wrapped around them.

"I know _some_ things,' Harry joked, sitting down next to her. "I mean, I may look it, but I'm not _completely_ brainless."

Ginny smiled weakly, but began to move away from him.

"No," Harry said quietly, his handsome face inches away from hers. "I don't want you to be afraid of me."

Ginny laughed, the sound a mixture of laughter and tears. "I think you have it switched around, Harry. It's _you_ who's supposed to be afraid."

Harry took Ginny's chin in his hand and tilted her head up to looked into her eyes. "I'm not afraid of you, Ginny."

"Well, you always were somewhat foolish."

Harry chuckled. "No, I think you're afraid of hurting me. That's why you ran away up here."

"Is that what you think?"

"Why else would you be in a cold attic, with only a loud ghoul for company?"

"So I suppose you're the expert, now?"

"Well, I do have some experience. I did the same thing in my fifth year when I thought I had attacked your dad, remember?"

"I remember."

Ginny pulled away from Harry and stood. "I need to get going."

"Ginny!" Harry cried. "I've told you. I know you won't hurt me."

"You _think_ I won't hurt you. You _think_, Harry. No matter which one of us is right, I'm feeling _really_ thirsty right now, so I better get something to eat before I prove you wrong."

* * *

"This is absolutely ridiculous!" 

"Arthur, I assure you we had no idea!"

"Well, obviously someone from you office must have had something to do with this! How else would all these people get here?"

That morning the Burrow was in a state of chaos. It seemed liked every reporter in England was standing outside its door, waiting for Ginny and Harry to come out so that they could interrogate them.

"Arthur!" The Ministry wizard exclaimed. "Are you trying to say that someone from the Department of Magical Transportation was involved in this?"

Mr. Weasley was fuming at the ears. "That is exactly correct, Henry. You know very well that we have a specific Apparition point on our grounds. No one but the family knows where that is, and besides, these reporters Apparated everywhere!"

"I don't know what is going on, but I assure you, one of my people did _not_ take down the barriers."

"You have no way of knowing!"

"I know that – "

"It's her!"

Mr. Weasley and the Ministry wizard were stampeded as all the reporters rushed to get a word from Ginny, who had sneaked a peak outside her window.

"And Potter!"

After Ginny's head had disappeared again, Harry had also taken a peak outside her window, only to be bombarded with questions.

"Mr. Potter, aren't you afraid of being in the same room with her?"

"Why did you keep her from prison, Mr. Potter?"

"How deep was that bite?"

Harry turned away from the window in frustration. He walked downstairs and through the front door to join Mr. Weasley.

"Stop!" Harry shouted. No one seemed to be listening; they seemed content to throwing questions at him.

Harry pulled his wand out pointed it towards the sky. A red light erupted from its tip, soaring high into the air and causing a sound like the roar of thunder.

The reporters quieted down, but there was still many cameras flashing.

"All right," Harry shouted. "I'm giving you all one chance to leave, or I'll be forced to send each and every one of you to trial!"

"You are only the Head of the Auror Department, Mr. Potter," a defiant reporter said. "You only have control over Dark Wizards."

Harry narrowed his eyes. "Be that as it may, I can assure you that I have numerous connections within the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, and the Magical Law Enforcement Squad show be here at about – " he checked the watch on his wrist – "right now."

Twenty or so Hit Wizards appeared soundlessly around the large group of reporters, and immediately the protest started.

"This is preposterous!"

"We have not violated – "

"Is that so?" Harry interrupted. "This house is private property! You will all leave here on your own accord, or we can escort you to the Ministry of Magic. If I see any trace of today's happenings in the _Prophet_ – or _any_ public article – I will personally see to it that all the authors are found and make sure they serve a ridiculously long amount of time in custody. Am I understood?"

* * *

"No." 

"Ginny!"

"I will not come and live with you!"

Harry sighed. "You're not going to be _living_ with me. Think of it as just… help from a friend."

They were standing outside of Ginny's bedroom having a heated argument.

Ginny stared at him, her arms crossed over her chest. "Is that what you are? A friend?"

"Well… I expect I'm _more_ than a friend to you, but…"

"Harry, I don't care about what gossip people would come up with if that was all there is it - me living with you. But it's _not_. Do you realize how much more articles there would be written if they found out the bloody vampire is living in your house?"

"We wont tell anyone," Harry argued. "Besides, that's the whole reason you're coming to live with me – so that they can't find you at the Burrow to bug you some more. Because they'll still try, believe me."

"Oh, right," Ginny said, rolling her eyes. "You're the bloody Boy-Who-Lived. You know all about this. And what do you mean 'you're coming to live with me,' as if it's already settled. I've _told_ you. I'm not going."

"Your mum says you can come."

Ginny shot him am incredulous look. "You asked my _mum_?"

"Well," Harry started defensively, "I figured she'd better allow it, or else…"

Ginny rolled her eyes again. "You know I have my own flat, Harry. And Susie doesn't care what I am…"

"Yes, I know," Harry said. "And so does anyone else who's done their research. But _my_ house's whereabouts have been kept classified, so no one would find you."

"I'm not going, Harry."

"I insist."

"You can't make me."

"Fine," Harry said, blowing away the hair covering his eyes in frustration.

"Fine," Ginny responded.

"Fine."

"We can't keep this up forever, you know."

"Well," Harry managed to say through gritted teeth, "if you'd just cooperate."

"Don't make this _my_ fault," Ginny shouted back.

"I'm not."

"That's not what it sounded like."

"I'm just trying to help, Ginny."

"Maybe I don't need your help!"

"You don't need it now, is that it?" Harry shouted. "Bet you didn't mind when I pulled you out of the Ministry's clutches!"

"I could have taken care of myself!" Ginny shouted back.

"Oh, right," Harry said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "Just like you took care of yourself in the Chamber."

Ginny froze. "Right…" she said, turning away.

"Ginny," Harry started, seizing her wrist. "I didn't mean…"

Ginny pulled her arm away. "Let me alone."

She went into her room and slammed the door in his face.

* * *

Ginny woke to small shuffling sounds. Her curtains were shut tight and her room was engulfed in darkness, but she could see everything clearly. The noises stopped at she sat up in bed. She listened carefully and heard deep breathing. Realizing she herself was making the noise, she stopped breathing. Listening again, she heard more breathing – someone was in the room with her. Taking a deep breath, Ginny suddenly smelled something putrid; whoever was there wasn't the kindest of hearts. Getting out of bed, Ginny made the mistake of asking, "Who's there?" 

Immediately an Invisibility Cloak was thrown to the ground and Ginny glimpsed a familiar face.

The Death Eater pulled out his wand and shouted, "_Stupefy_!"

Sensing the attack before it came, Ginny gracefully dodged the red light. Her attacker launched himself at her in frustration and placed a strong hand over her mouth. Doing the only things she could think of, Ginny let her fangs drop and she bit into his hand.

"Aaaargh!" The Death Eater clutched his hand in pain and kicked at a chair.

Ginny spit his blood out; it tasted rotten.

Taking her wand from her bedside table, she pointed it at the Death Eater and said, "_Stupefy_."

The Death Eater's shouts of pain stopped. There was a sudden explosion and Ginny turned around to find Harry at the door – the door itself in pieces on the floor.

Seeing Ginny alive and well, he pulled her into a tight hug and said, "Thank God… I thought…"

"Harry – "

"Don't scare me like that again, Gin. Bloody hell…"

"Harry – "

"When I heard the scream – hang on, _who_ screamed – "

"_Harry_!"

"What?"

Ginny sighed. "Will you let me explain?"

"Go on," Harry said.

"I have it all under control. The bloody Death Eater thought he'd get the better of me again – "

"What do you mean – _Death Eater_?" Harry shouted.

Ginny stared up at Harry. His unruly hair was messier than usual, his scar peeking out from beneath his bangs. His glasses were slipping down his nose, but his usual sparkling green eyes looked furious.

"You didn't let me explain," Ginny scolded.

"Well, you're taking your sweet bloody time with it."

Ginny scowled. "Don't be so moody. You've got a very useful man under your custody right now."

"I do?"

Harry followed Ginny's eyes to the foot of her bed. He stared in shock at the man there.

"Ginny… do you know how long I've been searching for this man?"

"No, actually."

"_Months_. And you just caught him by yourself."

"Well," Ginny smirked, "it's not as if I had to go out onto the field or anything. Dear Tom won't be very pleased, will he?"

Harry smiled as well. "No, I don't imagine he will be."

* * *

"_Mum_," Ginny whined, "I don't need any fussing over." 

Harry watched in amusement as Mrs. Weasley placed a plate of eggs and sausages in front of Ginny.

"Mum – "

"Eat up, dear. You must be famished."

"Mum – "

"Ginny, You've barely eaten anything. And after that man attacked you...Would you like something to drink?"

Harry nearly choked on his juice, and Ginny shot him a dark look. "No, Mum," she said. "Maybe you've forgotten… but eggs aren't what I'd consider… part of my diet."

"Don't be silly, Ginny – oh. _Oh_."

"Yes," Ginny said. "Oh."

Harry stared at his plate to keep from laughing. He was sure Ginny would Bat-Bogey him if he did. He could feel her eyes on him, but he refused to look up.

"Well," Mrs. Weasley said in apparent embarrassment, "Do you want me to go find you… you know – something on your diet?"

"Mum!"

Unable to keep from bursting out in laughter, Harry cleared his plate and shot out of the kitchen and into the garden.

When Ginny finally made it outside, he had calmed down, but the laughter threatened to come again when he saw Ginny's face.

"Don't even think about it," Ginny told him.

"Think about what?"

"About what you were thinking of saying."

"Ginny," Harry said, "You can't know what I was thinking."

"I think I've got you pretty much figured out, Harry. I _have _been around you for eleven years."

"Actually, I was thinking that you'd better move in with me."

"Not that again!" Ginny cried. "We've been through this, Harry, and I don't want to get into another row with you."

"But now it's different, Ginny," Harry pleaded. "Your life is in danger."

"And what about my family? Their lives don't matter?"

"I've already discussed it with your parents," Harry said. "They'll be staying at Grimmauld Place for a while. You can either go there with them or you can come stay at my house."

"Grimmauld Place _is_ your house, Harry," Ginny reminded him.

"Fine," Harry said. "My _other_ house. The one I'm actually living in."

"This is unfair," Ginny said.

"No, it's not," Harry argued. "You have two choices."

"Don't pretend you actually believe that," Ginny said. "You know I like that place as much as you do. Do you think I want to have to be unnaturally quiet all day? No, thank you."

"So come live with me," Harry said, smirking. "What's so bad about that?"

"Cheater," Ginny muttered.

Laughing, Harry threw an arm around her shoulders and kissed her cheek. "Ginny," he sighed, "I love you."

Realizing what he'd just said, Harry looked into her eyes and said, "Wow… I do. I love you, Gin."

* * *

**AN:** Wow, I got that out faster than I thought I would. I think I deserve some reviews for my efforts... 


	14. Another Vampire

**Another Vampire**

"Sorry, what?" Ginny thought she must have misheard him.

Harry laughed. "I said I love you, Ginny."

"No, you didn't," Ginny argued, a sense of urgency forming in her voice.

"Er… yeah, I did, Gin," Harry said, puzzled.

"But… you can't!"

"Um… why can't I?"

"Because!" Ginny cried, as if that explained everything. She went back inside and sat on the couch, holding her face in her hands.

Harry followed and sat down next to her. "Ginny," he started," when someone confesses their undying love for you, you don't say 'you can't.'"

"But what if I don't _want_ you to love me?"

Harry sighed again. He knew where she was going with this. "Ginny," he said, "I'm going to ask you something, and you have to promise to answer it truthfully."

"Fine," Ginny said.

"You promise?"

"Yes, Harry," Ginny said exasperatedly. "I promise."

"You promise to do what?" Harry questioned.

"I promise to answer you damn question," Ginny cried. "Now will you _ask_ it?"

"Hang on," Harry said. "Do you promise to answer truthfully?"

"_Harry_!"

"Just say you promise."

"I promise."

"Ginny – say the whole thing."

"Don't you trust me?" Ginny asked.

"Of course I do," Harry answered. "Just not now."

Ginny pouted. "Fine, I promise to answer your bloody question truthfully. Happy?"

"Almost," Harry said, smiling. "Now tell me, Ginny – do you love me?"

"What?"

"Do you love me, Ginny?"

Ginny stared at him and finally said, "I don't have to answer that."

"Yes, you do," Harry said. "You promised."

"You made me promise," Ginny argued.

"It doesn't matter, you still promised," Harry retorted.

"Bloody hell!" Ginny said suddenly. "We sound like Ron and Hermione, arguing about everything – "

"Ginny," Harry began.

"Fine!" Ginny shouted. "I love you, you bloody prat!"

Harry pulled her closer to him. "Now, now, Ginevra. Don't shout."

"Why you – "

"Ah, no," Harry said, holding her wrists as she tried to smack him. "We don't believe in violence, do we?"

Ginny screamed in irritation. "I've told you what you wanted to know! Can we be done?"

"No, that's not fair!" Harry cried. "Why can you love me but I can't love you?"

"_You_ aren't the vampire."

"I knew it!" Harry said. "How many times must I say it? _I don't care_. It doesn't matter to me what you are, Gin."

"Well, it matters to _me_," Ginny shouted, her eyes tearing up.

Harry sat quietly for a few seconds, and then he said, "I still want you to make me a vampire."

He had expected her to get angry again, but instead she stared at him and then finally breathed, "_Why_?"

"Because I love you."

Ginny scrutinized him for another few moments, and then she let her head fall on his chest. Wrapping his arms around her, Harry let his cheek rest on top of her head. Neither of them spoke, not wanting to spoil the moment.

* * *

"Isn't this great?" 

Hermione and Ron stood looking over the sleeping forms of Harry and Ginny, Ginny in Harry's arms.

"No. This means I've lost a bet."

"Ronald!" Hermione scolded. "You shouldn't bet!"

"Keep your hair on, Hermione. It was only between Harry and me. I told him he wouldn't find someone to be with before our wedding."

"Ronald!" Hermione scolded again. "Why would you tell your best mate that?"

"Hermione – "

"Would you keep it down?" Harry yawned. "We're trying to sleep here, you know."

"Harry James Potter!" Hermione shrieked in a voice so loud that Harry and Ginny both shot off the couch, their wands at the ready. "Don't get the nerve to tell _me_ to quiet down. I can't _believe_ you and Ron have been gambling – "

"It wasn't _gambling_, Hermione," Ron corrected quickly. "It was just a bet."

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked.

"Never mind…"

"Why are you staring at me, Ron?" Ginny asked suddenly.

"I'm not staring," Ron replied, looking at the floor.

Harry looked at Hermione and raised an eyebrow. "Well," he said, "Hermione and I have to go check our… shoes."

Before any of them could respond, Harry pulled Hermione out of the living room.

"Good thinking," Hermione said. "Now he can apologize for being a prat."

"Seeing his face," Harry commented," I bet we'll be sitting here for days if we're to wait for him."

"Well, then," Hermione said," we might as well talk about something important. Like… oh, have you figured out the reasoning why you'd want to be vampire?"

"I forgot about that."

"I guess I better tell you," Hermione said. "Because if I don't, _we'll_ be here 'till the end of the century… well, in your case it wouldn't matter, but that's only after Ginny bites you, so – "

"Slow down, Hermione," Harry said. "What are you _talking_ about?"

"You seriously don't know?" Hermione asked him skeptically.

"No, Hermione," Harry said, irritated. 'I don't know."

"Well, the first reason is that Ginny is obviously craving your blood, so it would make sense if you became a vampire so you two could feed off of each other – "

"I didn't know we could do that."

"And the second reason is that – well, if Ginny's going to live forever and stay the same age I'd think you'd want to stay, too – "

"Wait, what?" Harry decided his ears must have been deceiving him.

"So I gather you didn't know," Hermione joked. "Are you sure you want to be made one now that you've learned this?"

"Yes, I'm sure!" Harry snapped. On a slightly calmer note, he said, "Do you think Ginny knows?"

"No," Hermione said, shaking her head. "If she did, I bet she'd go mad with anger. I mean, most women want to stay in their twenties for the rest of eternity, but – "

"Ginny is not most women," Harry finished. "Knowing her, she'll find some reason to make the situation seem worse than it is… she'll probably have a fit."

"Maybe I should go tell her," Hermione suggested.

"No!" Harry cried. Hermione shot him a suspicious look and he said, "I mean – I don't think Ron's had enough time to apologize…"

To disprove him, Ginny and Ron walked through the kitchen door. Ron was still looking uncomfortable, but a little weight seemed to have been lifted off his shoulders.

"What's taking you two so long?" Ginny asked.

"Ginny," Hermione began, taking a deep breath, "Harry and I – "

"Think that we should get going because it's really late," Harry interrupted.

"Um… it's nine, Harry," Ginny said.

"I know, but I have to get some sleep 'cause Ron and I have something to do tomorrow."

"What thing?" Ron asked.

"You know, the _thing_ we have to do," Harry said meaningfully.

"What thing?" Ron asked again.

"You know," Harry said, desperate. "That _thing_. The thing that we have to do or someone is going to be suffering one of my curses…"

"Oh! That thing! Yeah, you know, Ginny. We have a _thing_ to do."

"Oh," Ginny said. She shot Harry and Ron suspicious looks but let it go.

"Bye, Hermione!" Harry said quickly. "C'mon, Gin."

* * *

"Alright," Ginny said as soon as she and Harry Apparated into his house. "What's going on?" 

"Ginny," Harry said, pulling her closer to him, "I just wanted a little more time with you." He leaned down to kiss her, but his lips barely brushed hers before she stepped back.

"Do you _want_ me to tear out your throat?" Ginny asked. "Oh, wait – you'll say yes, won't you?"

Harry grimaced. "Not exactly _tear out_… just a little bite. Enough to make me a vampire."

"It will hurt," Ginny said.

"I know," Harry answered. "I felt it the first time, not to mention when I heard that Death Eater scream – "

"What happened to him, anyway?" Ginny asked.

"We took out the venom before he could transform," Harry said. "We didn't want Voldemort to have another weapon. Wait 'till the _Prophet_ gets wind that he attacked you…"

"Okay, are you ready for this?" Ginny asked, shutting her eyes.

"Yes."

"Well, you better sit down," Ginny told him. "That was a nasty fall you took last time."

"How long will I be out?" Harry asked.

"Well, I think it's supposed to be seven hours before you're completely transformed…"

"I better _lay_ down, then," Harry said, taking the stairs to his bedroom.

"What about work tomorrow?"

"I've already told my secretary I won't be there. What about you?"

"Er… well, never mind," Ginny said. "Let's just get this over with, shall we?"

Harry sat down on his bed. "All right, I'm ready." He closed his eyes, ready for the pain.

Taking a deep breath, Ginny let her fangs drop.

* * *

Harry woke up to a very loud and annoying tapping. Without bothering to put on his glasses, he jumped out of bed and quickly opened his bedroom window. Hewing jumped in the room, only to be scolded by Harry. 

"Are you trying to burst my ear drums?" Harry said, reaching for his glasses. "Could you knock any louder?" he asked sarcastically.

Hedwig simply hooted and went for her water bowl.

Harry put on his glasses, a scowl still on his face. His eyes clouded over and he took off his glasses in an attempt to clean them, but then stopped in his tracks. He could see _everything_. His glasses were lying in his hand, and he was seeing better than he ever had before.

"Weird," Harry noted, placing the glasses on his bedside table. His face suddenly felt bare without them.

"Harry?" Ginny called from downstairs. "You're awake."

_Bloody hell,_ Harry thought, remembering what had happened the night before. _I'm a vampire!_

He Apparated downstairs, a big smile on his face.

"You look different," Ginny commented, the _Daily Prophet_ in her hands.

"Wow… _you_ smell good!" Harry replied.

Ginny blushed. "Oh! Where are your glasses?"

"I don't need them anymore," Harry said, taking a step closer. "You smell _really_ good."

In a flash, he pulled her into his arms and kissed her, letting himself enjoy her taste, something he'd been longing to do the last few months.

"Harry?" Ginny asked, breaking away for a few seconds.

"Yes?" he responded, placing kisses on her throat.

"You smell good, too."

Harry smiled and sunk his fangs into her throat, sucking the blood he'd been craving the last few minutes. Pulling his lips away, he watched as the wounds on her neck healed.

"That's convenient," he muttered, surprised.

"Yeah. I noticed after a few days of being – you know – _this_, that every cut, scrape, bite, or whatever healed right away."

"So when will these heal?" Harry asked, pulling down his collar to reveal two small bites on the base of his throat.

"Probably by tomorrow," Ginny said. "Now, where were we?"

Harry grinned and pulled her closer.

* * *

Hermione sighed and slumped on Ron's bed. 

"What wrong, Hermione?" Ginny asked.

"It's just not fair," Hermione said.

"What?"

"You and Harry being - "

"Hermione!" Ginny cried, glancing anxiously at the closed door. "Someone could be listening!"

"What does it matter, Ginny?"

"It matters because it could leak out. I mean, I trust all of you, but what if something slips. Do you know what the press would make of this?"

"Fine," Hermione said, sighing again.

"At least _you_ agree with me," Ginny said.

"About what?"

"That I shouldn't have transformed Harry. You said it's not fair – "

"That's not what I meant. I mean – _I_ want to stay the same age forever."

"So now you want to be made one too, do you?" Ginny asked angrily.

"I probably would," Hermione answered. "But Ron would _never_ give up food, and I must admit I can't live without him – "

"_What do you mean – stay the same age?_" Ginny suddenly shrieked.

"Um… I guess Harry didn't mention it?" Hermione asked weakly.

"No. He didn't." The look on Ginny's face looked murderous. "_I'm going to kill him!_"

* * *

**AN:** Sorry for the long wait. And Harry will be reappearing with his glasses, because I just can't stand a change in his appearance. He's already handsome enough! Hehehe… 


	15. Curiosity Killed the Beetle

**Story Author: **Faye

**Disclaimer:** It's a good thing I don't own Harry Potter or else Ginny would be a vampire by now. Hehehe… And Christopher Moore wrote a book called _Bloodsucking Fiends_, so I guess I don't own the title either.

* * *

Harry Potter took a deep breath. He was trying to not speak, so that no hostile words would escape his lips. Ron was speaking to him animatedly, describing the terrific save he'd made for the Cannons the day before. Harry was barely paying attention to him, instead focusing on keeping his mouth shut and nodding along whenever Ron took a breath.

Harry pushed his glasses to the bridge of his nose, trying to look less tense. His round glasses looked as they always had, but now the lenses had been magically refined to have no affect whatsoever. Harry had been eager to have his glasses back on, because after having them on his face for his entire life, it felt unnatural for them to be gone. Ginny had also welcomed them because she didn't want anyone to get suspicious and discover that Harry had been transformed. They were trying to be very discreet.

It was then that Harry heard a loud stomping and got up from his seat to see what was happening. Ron stopped talking, and the entire Weasley family, along with Tonks and Lupin, stopped eating their dinner and watched with mouths open as the drama took place.

"Harry James Potter!" Ginny shrieked, taking the steps at an unnatural speed. Hermione tried to keep up with her, and shot Harry an apologetic look.

Ginny stomped her way to him, her hands fists at her side. When she was standing right in front of him, she looked up into his face, her expression hard. Harry, not knowing exactly – but having a pretty good idea – what had set her off, stayed quiet, not wanting to make the situation worse. And then, before he had anticipated it, the Weasleys watched in astonishment as Ginny brought her hand up and slapped him.

Harry felt the burning on his cheek before he completely registered what had happened. The Weasleys watched in silence, and even Mrs. Weasley was too baffled to say anything.

Ginny brought her arm up again, and Harry flinched away, thinking she was going to slap him again. Instead, she poked him in the chest in an accusing way and said, "You _knew_."

He knew he was found out. He also knew there was no way out of it, but as Hermione would say, "the dim-witted bloke inside of him" got the better of him. Before he could stop, he heard himself squeaking, "Knew what?"

As soon as the words were out, Harry began to mentally beat himself up. Ron and the twins knew what he was thinking, because Ron groaned loudly and Fred and George shook their heads in a "you're doomed" sort of way.

"'_Knew what_?'" Ginny repeated, her cheeks getting red. "Are you sure you don't want to take that back?"

"Well – I mean…" Harry stammered. "There could be multiple things that… you didn't know and that I knew and now you know I knew…"

Harry looked over the top of Ginny's head and saw Hermione shaking her head madly, telling him to stop in his tracks. But it was too late.

"Oh," Ginny said. "What you mean to tell me is that you knew _more_ things before you made me transform you than I know now?"

"Yes. I mean – no!" Harry laughed nervously. "It was just… I mean… this isn't a big _deal_, Ginny."

"Not a big deal? _Not a big_ – I just found out I'm going to live to live the rest of my life at twenty-one – and mind you it will be a _long_ life if I don't get blown up – and not to mention that I just last night made you a vampire as well, and you are telling me _this is not a big deal_?"

Harry couldn't think of anything other than "Um…" to say on account of everyone in the room save for Hermione looking at he and Ginny in astonishment.

"Wait a minute," Ron said after a long awkward moment. "You're telling me, that – "

"Oh, shut it, Ron," Fred interrupted.

"I want to know what's going on!" Ron shouted.

"What's going on is that your bloody best mate here convinced me last night to turn him into a bloody vampire!" Ginny screamed. "That's what's going on. He conveniently forgot to mention certain side affects that I didn't even know – "

"Ginny," Hermione said from the bottom of the stairs," you're overreacting. I mean, this will mean that you'll stay young forever – obviously you want that?"

"No! It means that I'm farther from normal than I already was!"

"Hang on – did she say _stay young forever_?"

"I want to know what's going on with Harry!" Ron yelled, silencing everyone else. He looked over at Harry and said, "Now tell me, mate, are you – you know?"

"No, I _don't_ know, Ron," Harry snapped. "If you're trying to ask me whether I'm a vampire, then the answer is yes – but don't make it seem like a bigger deal than it already is. Get over it."

No one seemed to know what to say next, but Ginny was looking at Harry with mixture of shock and appreciation.

Harry looked at the dazed faces around him and then finally said, "Well, we'll be off. I'd appreciate it if you kept this little discovery amongst yourselves. Right."

Glancing at the Weasleys one more time, he took Ginny's hand and Disapparated away.

* * *

Rita Skeeter Apparated to the Weasley House. As soon as her feet touched the ground, she heard an explosion and turned around to find herself staring at four furious redheads.

"You're not welcome here," said the youngest male, who Rita recognized as one of Harry Potter's friends from school.

"Oh, that's all right," Rita said, pulling out her Quick Quotes Quill from her purse. "I just wanted a word with your darling sister. I won't be long at all. While we're here, you wouldn't mind telling me anything interesting about her – the Wizarding world is _dying_ to know."

"Maybe you didn't understand my son, Skeeter – "

Rita giggled. "Oh, it's Dolly, isn't it?"

Mrs. Weasley glowered. "It's _Mrs. Weasley_ to you, you – "

"Now, now, Molly," Mr. Weasley said, "Let's not get too excited. I'm sure Ms. Skeeter will gladly leave our land, before I have to call the Department of Magical Law Enforcement."

"Oh, Arthur!" Rita cried. "There's no need to make everything overdramatic. It seems like you don't want to say anything to me – which must mean that you have something to hide. I'll just be on my way."

With that she put away her Quill – which had been flying across a piece of floating parchment the entire time – and Disapparated.

* * *

Rita Skeeter appeared in the woods behind the Burrow. She straightened out her skirt and said to her Quick Quotes Quill, "Time to get to work, darling."

She morphed into her Animagus form and flew toward the Weasley House.

* * *

"That disgusting woman won't stop until she finds out something," Charlie said, walking back inside the house.

"Well, if she thinks she can just barge in here and get us to blurt anything out, she's got another think coming – "

"Calm down, Molly," Mr. Weasley said. "She's gone now, so we can all just relax."

"Ron!" Hermione called from upstairs. "Get up here this instant!"

"Oh, Ronald," Mrs. Weasley sighed. "What have you done now?"

"Er… nothing!" Ron laughed. "I might have… Stupefied-Crookshanks-to-a-mixture-of-Stinksap-and-bubotuber-pus-and-dumped-a-lot-of-Snargaluff-juice-on-him-to-get-back-at-him-for-what-he-did-to-me-yesterday-which-is-a-whole-other-story-so-don't-ask. Gotta go! If Hermione asks, I was never here!" With that, he took off out of the house and they heard a pop of Disapparation, followed by Hermione's scream of, "Ron! I know that was you!"

Mrs. Weasley looked baffled for a moment, and said, "What – "

"Molly," Mr. Weasley interrupted, "I think sometimes we don't want to know what's going in our children's lives."

Mrs. Weasley sighed. "I'm just so worried about Harry. The press will have a field day when they find out – oh, Arthur, you have a beetle in your hair – they'll have a field day when they find out that Harry's become a vampire."

"That's _if_ they find out, Mum," Charlie said.

"Oh, they'll find out, all right," Mr. Weasley said. "We've just got to hope that it's after everything has calmed down a bit, when Ginny's not feeling so much pressure."

"Arthur," Mrs. Weasley said," that beetle is buzzing around your ear now. It's annoying me, though I don't know why."

Mr. Weasley slapped his hand together by his left ear. The beetle dropped to the floor.

"Sweep that up will you, Arthur?"

Mr. Weasley grammed a broom, and then said, "That's an interesting bug. I've never seen beetles with markings like that around their eyes, have you Charlie?"

"What are you two doing, huddling around a bug as if it's a Runespoor?"

"Come look at this, Mum. It's moving. I think it's getting bigger!"

"It can't be some magical beast of some kind, can it? Oh, I hope you haven't killed it, it could be a rare species – OH, MY!"

There,on the ground where the beetle had been, lay Rita Skeeter. Her lasses were crushed to on side, her hair tangled beyong imagination, and her body lay mangled in an unfamiliar shape.

She groaned, and a few gargled words escaped her lips.

"Then again," Mrs. Weasley said, "maybe it would have been better if you'd killed it – "

"Molly!"

"I'm only joking. But that awful woman has butted into my business for the last time – "

"Sometimes I think Fred and George have a bad influence on _you_, Mum," charlie said.

Rita Skeeter stirred. "Isn't… sum 'un goin' to…call…St. Mun…" She was gasping as she spoke.

"Wait, what was that?" Charlie said, leaning in closer.

"St. Mun…."

"I can't hear you – "

"Oh, enough of this," Mrs. Weasley said. "I'll get a Healer on the way."

Charlie smiled. "Just having a bit of a laugh, Mum."

"Jus… wait…'till…I tell…the…worl'…'bout…Potter."

"I think I can wait," Charlie snarled. "Maybe a few years and you'll be out of St. Mungo's."

"…Have… connections."

"Right," Charlie said. "Too bad it's not in your body, because that's where you need it most right now. Let try to imagine how many broken bones you have broken. So, let's see, there are about two hundred and six bones in your body, broken up there would have to be – "

"Stop…"

"By the way, wait till the Ministry finds out _your_ secret," Charlie added. "Harry – that is, Harry Potter, of course – also has numerous connections within the Ministry – more than you do, I might add. So let me give you the most helpful hint anyone will ever give you – stay out of his way."

Rita Skeeter groaned. "…imargunetoo…think you're all that…"

* * *

**AN:** Hey everyone. I'm so sorry for the super long wait. After I read DH, I had about a month long writer's block. Sorry, again. Review, please. Hopefully I'll update sooner next time. School's almost starting, and it seems like I work better when I have school - weird, I know - so maybe I'll have chapters out quicker. 


	16. The End is Near

**Story Author: **Molly

**Disclaimer: **No, I do not own Harry Potter or any characters and names related to it. Sadly.

**AN:** Ohmigod. You guys have all the right to throw bubotuber pus at me. I'm so sorry for the long delay! I don't know what's gotten into me. I also want to say a huge thank you to the author Jimmy D, who left me tons of reviews and got me started writing again. So thanks! And obviously my name has changed. I am no longer Faye, the Freak. I'm now Molly, but still a Freak, and that pseudonym is way better anyway. (No offense to the Fayes out there.) So, even though I have been totally evil, please, _please_ remember to review. They are always appreciated!

* * *

16. The End is Near

"You had no right to do that to me!"

Harry let out a sarcastic laugh. He turned to face Ginny, who was standing rigidly in his kitchen, her cheeks flushed with anger. "Do what, exactly? If I remember correctly, _you_ are the one who just slapped me in front of your family. I've done nothing wrong to you; I didn't deserve it!"

"What gave you the right to trick me into transforming you?" Ginny shouted.

"I did not _trick you_," Harry shouted back. "I knew you'd refuse to bite me, as long as you had another reason to delay it!"

Harry looked around in agitation, searching for something to vent his anger on. He was furious, and his vampiric senses were getting the better of him. He could smell Ginny, so sweet…. But how could she be so… not herself? He was getting angry at Ginny for getting angry with him, but he knew she was acting just like he would. He had always wanted to keep people he loved away from danger, and that usually meant anywhere in his near proximity. Ginny had always been bold, never caring that Voldemort was trying to do him in. _"What if I don't care?"_ Ginny had retorted when he's told her he was a danger to her. He had told her _he _would care, but now it was the other way around. Of course, Harry still feared for her safety, but Voldemort had already gotten his hands on her. It was a miracle he hadn't murdered her. But she was alive, and now she figured she was more of a threat to Harry, being what she was. No. Harry wasn't going to take it. They were both vampires now, and he wouldn't rest until she was happy! But at the moment…

"I didn't want to turn _you_ into a monster as well!"

"Dammit, Ginny!" Harry snapped. "We've been through this before. Before you found out about the age thing, you had started to warm up to the idea of both of us living our lives together – as vampires. The age factor doesn't change a thing! You just want another excuse to take pity on yourself – "

Ginny made fists at her side, like she'd done before. She walked up to Harry and brought her hand up, but he grasped it before she could strike. "No," Harry said, his eyes smoldering.

"You have no right to speak to me that way," she said.

Harry held on to her wrist and pulled her closer. Their faces were inches away from each other.

"Ginny – "

Before he could finish, they heard a knock on the door. Harry's fiery, emerald eyes stayed focused on Ginny's. There was another knock, louder this time, more urgent.

Harry released Ginny's wrist and went to the door. It was Bill.

"We've got a problem," he said.

* * *

Rita Skeeter lay in St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries, Ground Floor. Her Mediwizard had cleaned her up pretty well, although she was still unable to move her dominant hand enough to write. Unfortunately, the Healers attending to her had read her articles before, and they refused to give her a new Quick Quotes Quill. 

As she lay in bed, she feebly lifted her better arm and pulled the box of mail her Healers had left toward her. There was no doubt about it that they were fan mail. Her readers must have must have heard what happened… Oh! They were so kind! She picked out one of the envelopes and eagerly read the letter.

_Rita Skeeter,_

_I hope you are suffering._

Hmm… She must have read that wrong.

_You are a disgusting woman. I hope your feet turn disgustingly sweaty and you get an ingrown toenail._

It was signed a "Joe," and there was a P.S.:

_I'd like to point out that I did not fire a pair of bubotubers at the Minister this past month, as you wrote in your scandalous article. The next time you come to my house looking for an interview, I will sick my chickens on you._

Rita nearly laughed out loud. Oh, the boy just had a grudge. But she had needed an article last month, and Harry Potter had been so secretive, she wasn't able to get any dirt on him. But there was plenty now, she needn't make up stories. Not that it wasn't fun…

She threw away the letter without another glance and picked up a rolled up parchment. This one looked much prettier. But after she unrolled it, it turned a sickly green color and something that looked and smelled suspiciously like vomit started to run out of it. She quickly disposed of it before she got a chance to read the words (_I was going to say it would be nice if a Manticore mauled you, but the poor creature would probably die of your poison and evilness._)

She picked out another envelope, this time inspecting it before she opened it.

_Leave Harry Potter alone, you wicked wanker. The boy has enough on his shoulders already, trying to save the world, and he doesn't need you there ever step of the way to make things worse. You-Know-Who may as well be paying you, because you seem to be bringing Harry Potter down more than he ever will. You are a wretched woman and I must admit I was quite disappointed to find out you hadn't been killed. It would have served you right. I bet you were sneaking up on people, trying to find things out, and then you got what was coming to you._

This one was left unsigned.

Rita stared at the paper in shock. How _dare_ they. Didn't they understand how important she was to the survival of Wizarding society? Well, she knew they wouldn't be complaining when they found out what she had on Potter. No, they'd be praising her then…

Her thoughts were interrupted as a young, cheerful Healer walked in the room.

"I see you've opened your letters!" she said. "There's more, when you're done."

"More?" Rita said weakly.

The Healer nodded. "Howlers," she explained. "We thought it would be best to freeze them, because I'm sure some of the weaker patients would rather not have their ears blow apart by hundreds of loud, exploding letters, so you can pick them up when you leave – which, to tell you the truth, I don't know when will be!"

Rita stared at her blankly.

After an awkward pause, the Healer smiled and cried, "Oh, you've got a visitor!"

"Oh?"

"Yes! Most surprising. I mean, come on! How many times does a bloke like that walk through our doors? Well, a lot, since it's him – but usually it's on a stretcher."

Rita wasn't following the girl. But then the Healer moved out of her line of sight and Rita's heart nearly stopped.

* * *

Harry Potter stood outside of Rita Skeeter's room, contemplating whether he should go in. What was he going to say to her, anyway? Nothing he could say would ever stop her from writing that article. The only reason he had rushed to the hospital – although he certainly was in no rush to see Skeeter – was because he couldn't take another minute of arguing with Ginny. They rarely argued and when they did, it usually ended quickly. They understood each other, but this particular argument (which was really very stupid, because he was a vampire now and there was nothing anyone could do about it) didn't seem to want to stop. 

They'd also just gotten into another argument – Harry was absolutely not going to allow Ginny to accompany him to St. Mungo's (he had told her because the press would have a field day, but really because he wanted some quiet to think.) Ginny had been furious, shouting that she was the biggest part of the problem ("I turned you into a vampire!") and so naturally, she deserved to be a part of the solution.

Harry would have none of it.

He had argued back (very cleverly so) that if she had never met him, she wouldn't be in this mess because there was no doubt that Voldemort had targeted her in hopes of murdering Harry, and if Voldemort wanted to murder Harry he could try, but he wasn't going to take Ginny along as well. With that, Harry had stomped upstairs into his bedroom, where he'd changed into Muggle clothes (his regular slacks and dress shirt, along with a calf-length trench coat) for the trip to the hospital.

That is how he came to be in St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries, Ground Floor, outside of Rita Skeeter's room.

He nodded acknowledgment to Rita Skeeter's Healer as she left the small room, her face twisted into an admiring smile. When he turned back, Rita was staring at him in surprise. And then seeming to have collected herself, she smiled cunningly and waved him in.

"Harry, what a nice surprise!" she spit out, sarcasm clear in her voice.

She wanted him to beg for her silence, Harry understood. Well, he wasn't a beggar.

"It seems our positions are switched," Harry noted with a smile. "Usually I am the one who is in injured, and you are the one who comes to visit. Looking for a story, of course."

"But I believe you and I both know that I don't have to look very far this time," Rita said, a bigger smile appearing on her face.

Harry scowled and Rita said, "Harry, Harry, Harry! I never figured you for being blunt, so you couldn't possibly be here to try to convince me to not write an article about… your current condition."

"No," Harry replied firmly. "I know that you could never be that considerate." He smirked, and then continued, "I'm just here to make sure you get your facts straight."

"Ah," Rita said, as if she'd known all along. "I see. Hmm. This has never happened before – that is, no one has ever volunteered me information."

"I wonder why," Harry muttered sarcastically.

It was as Rita Skeeter was considering his proposition that his vampiric senses smelled something unnaturally sweet, and he knew Ginny had arrived. With a loud groan that extracted some curiosity from Rita, he dashed out of the room and met the red-haired, red-faced girl; obviously, she was still angry.

"What are you doing here?" he hissed, loud enough so that only she could hear; there were some visitors in the hallway who were looking at him suspiciously, their eyes focused on his forehead.

"I've come to set things right," Ginny exclaimed. She stuck her chin out stubbornly, prepared for the battle ahead.

"_You_," Harry stressed, rolling his eyes, "have nothing to set right. Leave it to me."

"No." Ginny went inside Rita's room, leaving Harry to stare at where she had previously been, aghast.

He dashed in after her.

"Oh, Ginevra, darling," Rita started in a falsely loving voice. "I never thought I'd see you here!"

Ginny, impervious to Rita antics, simply bared her fangs. Rita flinched in surprise and then recomposed herself.

"Ginny—"

"Shut, Harry," Ginny interrupted. "Listen, Skeeter," she continued, "I don't care what you say about me—"

"I do."

"Harry, can't you see I'm settling this?"

Harry smirked. "Sorry. Go on."

Ginny turned back to Rita Skeeter, who was sitting up quietly, and let her fangs drop down in a threatening manner again.

"As I was saying, before Harry interrupted me in a rudely-but-with-good-intentions manner, _I_ don't care what you write in your articles about _me_, but if you write _any_thing—absolutely anything—about Harry, mark my words: I will hunt you down and personally see to it that you are treated to every horrid thing that Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes has to offer. And that is worse than death."

* * *

When Harry and Ginny Apparated back to his house, they were met by Ron and Hermione, who were waiting in Harry's living room. 

"Er, hello," Harry said when they walked in the door. He still wasn't sure how Ron was reacting to the news of his transformation.

"What's wrong?" Ginny asked Hermione, who was the closest to the door.

Neither seemed to want to talk, but Ron pushed Hermione forward. She shot him a deadly look before turning back to Harry and Ginny.

"Well, it's…um…the _Evening Prophet_…"

Ginny's heart sank before she even saw the newspaper. She knew what had happened: Rita skeeter had already relinquished Harry's secret to the newspaper. With incredible speed, she ripped the paper from Hermione's reluctant grasp and scanned the article, aware that Harry was reading it over her shoulder.

_Earlier this evening_, the article read_, the_ Daily Prophet_'s own Rita Skeeter learned a dark secret pertaining mainly to the Wizarding world's "Chosen One" and his vampire, Ginevra "Ginny" Weasley. Upon discovery of said secret, Skeeter was attacked by Weasley family members who were eager to keep Potter's secret just that: a secret. But the Wizarding world has a right to know dangerous facts about important people in their lives. Potter, being the new Head of the Auror Department, certainly plays a major part in the protection of Wizarding families—especially with the war against He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. But is it right to trust dark creatures with the care and protection of entire countries? Would you trust a Nundu with the care of your child? Or a werewolf? How about a vampire? The world knows of Ginny Weasley's recent transformation—what they don't know is of the Boy Who Lived's own transformation: from a powerful ally to a dangerous vampire, one that not many people can trust. He may have survived the_ Avada Kadavra_ at age one, but at twenty-two, wizards all over Britain are calling for his immediate removal from the Auror Office. An unnamed Wizengamot official who was present at Ginny Weasley's trial explains that "Potter is arrogant and powerful, but with the entire Ministry backing us up (with the help of Ministries from the United States and France and Australia), we will most definitely—or, possibly—be able to remove him from the Ministry of Magic altogether."_

After finishing the article, Harry and Ginny looked up to receive pitying looks from the Ron and Hermione, both of whom didn't want to speak.

"You better run for it, mate," Ron finally volunteered.

Hermione slapped his arm. "Harry doesn't need to run, Ronald," she scolded. "I'm sure he can take all of the Ministries of the world several times over and still come out unscathed."

"That's not what I meant," Ron replied. "Harry can battle anyone, but I'm not sure he can survive so well against the press."

"Thank you, Ron," Harry said sarcastically. "Now, if you will—"

Harry's words were cut short as he let out a cry of extreme pain and fell to the ground, clutching his hands to his forehead.

"Harry!" Ginny dropped down next to him and tried to pry his hands away from his burning scar. "Harry, listen to me—"

"It is time to strike," he said in an angry tone. "Finally...Potter will…die."

Ron and Hermione had also dropped to the floor. "It's Voldemort," Hermione said. "Harry's having another of his visions."

They waited in silence for Harry's agonizing screams to end; there was nothing they could do. Finally, he began breathing normally again and sat up on the ground. He looked around at all their concerned faces, slowly coming back to reality.

Ginny laid a hand on his arm gently and he stared at it for a while before saying, "I need to go to the Ministry. I have to put together an Auror Force immediately."

* * *

Ginny was back in St. Mungo's. As soon as she stepped inside the magical hospital, two Hit Wizards appeared by her side, wands drawn. 

"Ms. Weasley," the first Hit Wizard, a man so large he could be Crabbe's father, began, "We wish you no harm, but if you've come to visit Rita Skeeter, then I'm afraid we're going to have to detain you."

_Detain_ her? Ginny thought. As if.

"Look—"

Before she could finish, the second member of the Magical Law Enforcement Squad, a Hit Witch, interrupted. "Ms. Weasley," she said in a friendly tone, "I agree with you and Mr. Harry Potter completely on everything you're doing, but it is our job to follow orders from the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, and I'm sure you understand that. So, please, leave Rita Skeeter alone for the time being. There's bound to be plenty of opportunities in the near future for you to… get your revenge."

Ginny almost laughed. "All right," she said. "But make sure Skeeter knows I haven't given up, will you?"

"Absolutely," the Hit Witch said. "That woman is revolting. Every once in a while I feel like it'd be worth losing my job to send a good curse her way."

This time Ginny did laugh, and the Hit Wizard stared at his partner in shock. Obviously he'd never been the subject of one of Rita Skeeter's articles.

"Tell her," Ginny finished before exiting the hospital, "tell her that the only reason she's not stuck in a vanishing cabinet in the middle of the Caribbean is that I'm too busy helping Harry Potter save the world."

* * *

At that exact moment, Harry Potter himself was barreling through the Auror Office, his black cloak billowing behind him. His inferiors stared at him in awe and fear as he barked orders. 

"I want a full Auror Force ready within the next two hours," he shouted. The calm environment shifted to one of excitement and rush. Aurors could be seen running from one cubicle to another, owls were being sent at rapid paces to other departments of the Ministry asking for supplies and aid, and many Aurors-in-training were just standing at the door of their cubicle, gaping at the scene that was unfolding in front of them.

"Go on!" Harry continued to shout. "Voldemort is ready to strike, and no doubt he and his Death Eaters will attack the most wizard-populated places such as Diagon Alley, Hogwarts and Hogsmeade, or the Ministry itself."

At this, many of the Aurors-in-training gasped. Harry turned to them and said, "You realize that you will not be participating in any of the fighting, but right now you can join the rest of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and issue warnings to all of these locations."

The Aurors-in-training snapped out of their reveries and immediately took to the stairs. As they were leaving, Harry noticed a flash of red, and then Ginny appeared from within the crowd. Harry stopped speaking in mid-instructions and ran to her.

"What do you think you're doing?" he shouted over the noise.

"Fighting," was Ginny's stubborn answered.

"No."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "First of all, maybe you've forgotten that I am now stronger than anyone in this room, except for you."

"You can still get hurt!" Harry argued.

"So can all these other people," Ginny shouted back, gesturing towards the hundreds of Aurors who were in full-swing Auror mode. "Do you care less for their safety than for mine?"

"O course I care about their safety! I just care about _you_ more."

"Too bad," Ginny said, "because I'm staying. And there's nothing you can do about it!" she added for good measure.

"You're not part of the Auror Force any longer," Harry shouted with a smirk. "So you still can't go!"

"That's complete rubbish," shouted another familiar voice behind Harry. He turned around to find Ron and Hermione standing defiantly, their hands clasped together. "Is that supposed to mean that we can't fight as well?"

"Yes!"

"We've told you before that we're with you till the end, mate," Ron said. "We're not backing out now!"

Before Harry could continue arguing, some Aurors called for his input on certain subjects, and they were soon discussing strategies. Harry placed a significant amount of Aurors at each major Wizarding location. Hogwarts was alerted to the danger, and Harry had decided that since it was the place Tom Riddle had been most familiar with, it was the most likely place Voldemort would attack. For that reason, he decided to post himself there along with the hundred other Aurors under his orders, and Ron, Hermione and Ginny followed him, to his extreme dismay.

Before they Apparated to Hogsmeade, Harry pulled Ginny aside.

"I wanted you to know, Ginny—I've said this before but—"

"I know, Harry," Ginny interrupted, placing a silencing finger on his lips. "I love you, too."

* * *

Lord Voldemort stood facing his Death Eaters, an unmistakable scowl on his face. 

"You've all heard," he said sharply, "of Harry Potter's transformation."

A murmur of anxious agreement flowed through the crowd.

"He's more powerful than before, sharper than before, and faster than before." Voldemort waited a few seconds before continuing. "To most of you imbeciles out there, I know you doubt me. That's a very dangerous mistake to make. Potter may be more powerful, but he is still weak in one place: his constant strive to protect his friends. That's why I've picked the school as the most convenient place to attack. Lots of little children can be used to bargain with, you see…"

The nervous laughter of the Death Eaters rang through the air. They immediately quieted once Voldemort began speaking again:

"And if all else fails, we'll find a certain Ms. Ginny Weasley. _She_ we know Potter will never see die before his eyes. But we'll ease his pain: we'll kill him first. This war is going to end tonight. Fight with me, or die."

* * *

**AN:** All right, so things are finally moving again. Please review and let me know what you think, even though I've left you guys hanging for months. But at least this was a pretty long chapter, so hopefully that will make up partly for my pretty long absence.

**Molly:** Several readers have pointed out that they are unable to review this chapter. That will only occur if you have already reviewed the last chapter because I deleted Chapter 6 - which was really just me telling you guys the name of the seventh book - so now FanFiction thinks that this chapter is_ last_ chapter, and so yeah. But I'd still appreciate it if you'd PM me if you can't review. Thanks!


End file.
